RWBY: Legends Unbound
by toalorikan626
Summary: After the Breach in Vale team RWBY has taken a much needed break before the tournament before beginning their training again, but a chance encounter at a local bar will lead to a much different destiny than anyone could ever imagine...for the Bearer of the Ignika is lost and can never go home...
1. Chapter 1

RWBY/bionicle Crossover

I do not Own RWBY or Bionicle

They Belong to RoosterTeeth and Lego Respectively

Chapter one:The Outsider.

It's been 2 weeks since the Grimm attack on vale caused by the white fang, since then Team RWBY has been focusing on relaxing and studying for their classes.

But for yang Xiao long she decided she could use some 'me' time.

Heading downtown, riding her favourite motorbike she lovingly named "bumblebee" she reached her destination.

A bar labeled the "Winters Embrace"

It was a little tacky but they made some pretty good drinks.

And they especially know how to make a Strawberry sunrise.

Yang walked into the bar to see the laid back Cat Faunus bartender cleaning another glass before looking up. A small gathering of people present having good time talking about past events or even dancing to the soft music.

"Well if it isn't the little Sunrise herself! What can I get you?" Joe asked with a smile.

Yang likes Joe; man doesn't give a care in the world as long as his customers are happy, that and he don't care about the age limit of drinking.

"The usual Joe, I have to be back at Beacon soon Ice Queen would tear into me if she found out I'm going out so soon before our group studying." She laughed; Weiss was not the most forgiving when it came to Yang's outings mostly because they happen so soon to tests or quizzes.

She sat down as Joe got the drink ready, scanning the crowd to get a read on the mood, it was calm but their was a air of tense emotion, she had seen it too many times in recent days.

Joe came to her seat with the drink, an umbrella in the glass.

"It will get better… people are just still recovering from the shock."

Yang sighed.

"Yeah… but still makes you think yah know?" she muttered as she took the drink thanking Joe. Taking a sip of the glass she relaxed for a bit while thinking about all that had happened recently, White fang crimes have disappeared, Torchwick is finally behind bars and Team Rwby is finally getting the last preparations of the tournament ready and she couldn't wait to feel the rush again.

She smiled at the thought,

It was then out of the corner of her eye she noticed something…or someone.

Far in the corner of the bar by an open window that let the moonlight down was a round table seating for a group. There was only one patron though.

This was the kind of guy that Qrow or her Dad would mention in their tales of going out on missions.

The Guy was completely cloaked, Hood so over his face that she couldn't even see the facial expressions. The whole body was shrouded with the black fabric, the figure had to be about 7 feet high.

A drink in hand and an empty plate covered in crumbs. But the most striking thing about him was the scythe.

Or rather Scythes.

A Wrist mounted weapon that was currently locked up on his forearm, ensuring the wielder could move his hand with ease. Her little sister Ruby would kill to get a good look at that kind of weapon.

She never had seen him before.

As Joe came around to reach another group of customers Yang tapped his arm politely to get his attention.

"Hey…the Grimm reaper in the corner…who is he?" she quietly asked

Joe's happy expression turned to one of seriousness and a tinge of fear.

"I only got a name out of him… Man showed up about 4 days ago, does the exact same thing: Shows up completely out of nowhere and I mean out of nowhere. I asked about a dozen people of where he went next and they had no clue…" Joe spoke with a hushed voice.

Yang listened as her eyes drifted back to the figure. And she swore his head lifted up for a second.

"Always sits at that table at the exact same time and orders the same thing, a bottle of water and a plate of food, only once did he ask for a beer, that was yesterday, the patrons complained that the room gets cold and its always when he's here." He said with a slight hint in his tone.

"Huntsman?" yang suggested. Ice base semblances were rare to the point of impossibility but Ice Dust was a common thing, probably this guys favourite.

Joe shook his head. "Not one I know, goes by the name 'Matoro'." he finished as he hurried to the other customers.

Yang tilted her head in confusion "Matoro?" she whispered. She's heard a lot of crazy names but this one was defiantly an eyebrow raiser, most names were associated with color this one was just…different.

She looked back to see the stranger still their drinking from a bottle of beer, probably liked the first one.

She made a decision, probably pretty stupid one. After she used her scroll for a second.

She got up as she placed a good amount of Lien including a tip as she strode to the table where Matoro sat.

She got ready putting on her best 'Dumb cute blonde ' act she usually pulls to get an upper hand.

"Hello!" she waved in the most sweetly way possible.

The figure looked up and turned his hooded head to look at her. She noticed the temperature fluctuating for a split second causing her to shiver.

"…" The figure looked at her with a gaze that suggested he was gauging why she was here.

"Man don't give me the …'cold' shoulder here" Yang punned giving a wink.

Surprisingly Matoro laughed. It was a small chuckle but it was…kind of good to see it.

"What can I do for you?" Matoro asked the voice sounding like it was never used in ages. Like the person decided speech was not needed for a long time. But there was some sadness in it…

"Well I'm hoping you can buy a girl a drink and maybe we can get to know each other." She smiled as she leaned on the side of the table with one hand to support herself.

Matoro's head tilted as if he was curious about something.

"Isn't the Drinking age 21?" he spoke with some humour in his voice.

Yang grinned as she waved it off.

"Ah its cool, Joes pretty chill."

She took the chance to sit down as she tried even harder to get a read off this figure. The air was cooler than anywhere else in the bar so that confirmed he's the source of the cold snap and she also got a closer look at his weapon of choice. It was Beautiful, the curves the shining silver of the blade, and even the clockwork that controlled it was so fluid she could swear it almost looked like the weapon was a part of him, ok if she didn't stop she's goanna end up like Ruby, cute little geek.

"Something catch your eye?" Matoro asked as he waved the waitress over to order a drink. But as he raised his weapon arm. She saw his hand.

It was as white as an arctic glacier completely mechanical, though she could have sworn there was something else intermingled with its workings.

Her jaw dropped at the sight. Did he lose it?

"You all right?" he asked with concern, not even fazed he just showed his arm.

"Y-yeah I though for a dark and mysterious guy you wear the cloak because…"

Matoro noticed his arm was exposed and silently covered it.

"I know why you're here." He cut her off this time was serous.

"wha-"

"Its pretty obvious, Outsider comes to a Bar, you never seen him before, and you're the kind of person that's probably not as ditsy as your leading me to believe so the biggest question is. What do you want to know of me?"

Yang was silent for a bit, this guy was sharp; she had to be careful here.

"Well…what's your name?"

"Matoro. Yours?"

"I'm Yang. Yang Xaio-long"

"Hmm,(little sun dragon huh?..) Interesting. So what do you wish to know about?"

"Well, I guess just because I've…never seen a weapon like yours before. Where did you get it" Smooth; now she really is thinking like Ruby.

Matoro looked to the twin scythes with curiosity.

"You would never believe me even if I told you how it was made, you could say that it was a gift..." Yang decides to take his word for it.

"Alright…Sooo…" Yang uncomfortably paused trying to find another topic.

Her eyes fell upon a black object on his belt.

"What's that on your belt?" she asked

Matoro's hand instantly clamped onto the Object and the Weapon on his right arm clicked in a warning. And the temperature plummeted

The Bar went silent.

That was when Yang saw his eyes,

Burning orange orbs that burned in the dark, she couldn't see the iris but see could see his emotion. Daring her to do something and when she looked back at that same object that enticed this reaction. His covered hand was griping it with a fierce intent.

She looked back and the eyes were piercing into her own lilac colored eyes. It was unsettling like he saw right into her.

After a couple of tense moments the figure sighed in exhaustion as he pulled the cloak over the object and the Scythes went to a relaxed position. And the air started to warm.

The bar went back to its ways though much more aware of the 2 in the moonlight.

The waitress came over with the 2 drinks he ordered, a strawberry sunrise and an unopened bottle of beer.

"Thank you." He quietly said as he handed the Lien to the waitress, even giving a double tip.

The waitress passed the drinks and walked away, Yang's eyes never left Matoro as she did.

"I apologize, its just that…No ones mentioned it before…" he said as he grabbed the bottle, opening it on the table.

"Yeah…I bet…you never answered"

"Its something that…was better off where it was."

Matoro stayed silent for a moment. Drinking the beer slowly, Yang barely sipping hers, Ember Celica ready to unfold on a seconds notice

"Tell me something…what do you consider to be most important to you, more than anything in the world." He asked

The question kinda threw her off

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know."

Yang thought for a moment.

"Family."

Matoro seemed satisfied with this answer

"Then hold onto it, never let anyone determine what is yours."

"Ok…. how about you then, I answered your question." Yang

"what would that be?"

"well what kingdom did you come from can't be atlas right?"

Matoro nodded but then looked up to the moon.

"There will be a tale I will tell you…not now…but when you and the others are ready."

"Wait what?" Yang asked as Matoro stood up and started walking away.

"He-Hey! Come back!"

What did he mean by 'others'

But as Matoro walked out the bar door and turned the corner, yang rushed to catch up, she lost eye contact but knew the pace he was walking he cant get far.

She busted out the doors and looked in the direction he turned and…

He was gone…

"Wha—Where did he go?!" Yang's eyes flashed red briefly in frustration

Their was no way he could move that fast….

And now she was left with a mountain of questions that may never be answered

Left alone in the light of the shattered moon

"I'm telling you the guy just disappeared!" Yang repeated for the hundredth time.

"But some one should have seen him later on? So why didn't they?" her partner Blake asked as team RWBY walked down the Halls to their dorm

"I DON'T KNOW! The guy was just 2 seconds a head of me and he just vanishes!" Yang was still mift that the guy gave her the slip.

"Yang calm down its okay, Joe said he comes back at the same time right?" her Red cloaked leader of an adorable sister did her best to sooth her sisters temper.

"Yeah…every night at 8pm." Then the same idea came to her head and a small grin came to her face.

"Then I Your team leader have decided that we should confront this Huntsman and interrogate him to find out more!" she announced with a little heroic pose. That's when Weiss decided to burst the bubble.

"I think you might be forgetting something Ruby…" she muttered

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"Well other than this guys name we still know next to nothing about this 'Matoro' For all we know he could be a part of the White fa-" she stopped a moment at the Pointed look from Blake, Cat ears twitching with annoyance at this accusation under the Bow.

"Not that he being a fanuns might be an issue…but still we have to be careful, he's dangerous."

"Well I believe we should put this to a vote!" ruby said with a smile

*3 dings and a buzz later

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow night we find this guy and make him talk!"

Yang's mood improved with her sister's enthusiasm that's when she remembered something.

"Well even if he doesn't, I'm sure you'll like to see this up close."

Pulling out her scroll Yang showed Ruby the picture she took at the bar

"EEEEEEEEE!" Ruby squeed

"HES GOT DUAL wrist mounted SCYTHES!"Her eyes sparked with unparalleled excitement.

The other 2 looked very concerned.

"Come on guys, we better get to bed." Weiss said with a small yawn

The others agreed and went to their room.

But they never noticed the certain mistral Trio, with a certain half maiden as their leader. Lurking in the darkness

"Hmmm. Interesting."

They'll be here…

He was certain of it.

Matoro sat in the bar as he waited, the girls probably wanted to make sure they didn't arrive too early.

He pondered of where this self-imposed exile has taken him

He had traveled to many different dimensions before, helped out as much as he could…but never enough to redeem himself…

He looked down at the bottle of the sharp tasting liquid he was offered here. It was good in some regards, foul in others but he learned to ignore those

There was much that displeased him, and much more he wished he could ignore.

It took him quite a bit to learn the language but he managed. He was a translator after all.

He may never know what drew him here, Perhaps it was the over abundance of death that the Grimm apparently love to create. Grimm, Creature of anonymity, perfectly appropriate.

Rahi never acted like homicidal psychopaths. He had slayed a great deal of the beasts especially during the attack caused by the White fang, that's when he saw them.

Red, White, Black and Yellow

He was about to continue his pondering when the doors burst open.

There here.

Team RWBY walked up to the Bartender to ask about what they already know.

A finger pointing later and the team looks in his direction.

He never expected the cloud of petals.

"OMIGOSH IT'S SOOO, COOOOL!" A little red form clung to his arm practically zipping like a Le-matoran on caffeine examining each component, even Nuparu was less enthusiastic about weapons than this girl was currently. He swore she would have torn his arm out if she weren't using self-restraint.

"IT'S GOT SO MUCH SELF CONTROL, BLADES CAN BE INDEPENET, CLOCKWORK IS LIKE A DREAM, AND ITS SOOO BEAUTIFUL! PLEASE MARRY CREASENT ROSE!" ok she just reached crazy.

"I…Believe that's enough swooning over ones weapon for one day sis." Yang said with a sweat drop as she pried her sister with a great feat of strength. All the while red was weeping at her separation.

Blake started first.

"Ah…Ahem, Are you…Matoro?" she asked.

"I believe I am if I'm the one you're looking for."

"Well we would like to ask you something.'

"How did I know about the rest of you?' Matoro

"Yeah, some of us are famous. but even then you can't just know who we are." Weiss joined in, Matoro looked down at his food as he grabbed a piece before holding it before the maw of the hood

"You are correct, I know your names and abilities, but I don't KNOW who you are personally." He said as he looked at each of their reactions.

They all looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes

"So…you knew we were coming?" Ruby asked

"Of course your friend still has many questions," Matoro said while eating the food bit

"Sister actually, How did you just disappear like that?" yang placed her palm on the table her eyes looking straight into matoro's hood, the orange color faint.

"…I'm not sure if you're ready for the tale just yet…" he said as he stood up.

All 4 of them took in his imposing height, but yang was not deterred

"Oh no you don't!" she grab his weapon arm and pulled him to a stop.

"You want to tell us something, then tell us! We've been though enough investigating to deal with another shady cryptic character." Yang said as her eyes flicked red.

They all stood silent as the starting contest lasted

Then the bar doors opened again.

They looked over to see 2 people walk in.

People team RWBY recognises.

"Mercury?" Weiss said.

"Emerald?" Ruby also.

"You know them…" Matoro whispered dangerously, Yang's grip not letting up but she could feel though his motions that something was wrong.

"Why? their from Mistral for the tournament, we've talked to each other a couple of times their ok."

"And unlike how your thinking if I know anything…outside of the 5 of us, they would not ask to know where I am and not you after following you 4 with out you even knowing…"

They got the message.

"You mean?"

Once Emerald and mercury with an air of smug confidence came to Joe and started asking about something, Matoro after escaping yang's grasp moved along to distance himself but not before telling the others to stay silent and out of sight.

Once the question was asked Joe pointed to behind them.

Matoro moved to a table in the middle of the bar. In the same direction Joe pointed.

Confirming both his and RWBY's suspicions. Team RWBY stayed hidden as the 2 turned to look where he was

"What are they doing here?" Ruby whispered.

"Shh" Weiss hushed.

"None of us told them we were here right? So how did they find this pace?" Yang asked

Blake with narrowed eyes watched this new point of view of their so-called "friends"

"No we didn't, lets watch… "

Emerald was first to great Matoro. She then took a seat after a few words were exchanged and matoro offering drinks, mercury followed next.

2 minutes passed and the mint haired girl and the kick-boxer were getting frustrated about something as they talked.

Then something peculiar happened.

Emerald seemed to notice something.

Ruby watched as he tried to cover-up what she noticed. It was calm but the temperature started to shift. A soft clicking noise was heared.

Yang's ember Celica unfolded.

"I think were gonna have trouble here…" she said warily

Emerald seemed to be very keen on finding out, Mercury on the other hand rolled his eyes as emerald started to lean closer. The temperature going into a free-fall at this point

Her eyes locked on him.

And the Frost came.

Everyone but RWBY fled at this point

Like a Blizzard unleashed he exploded with a swung his scythes in her direction, snowflakes flying at blinding speeds, emerald barely dodging out of the way. A backhand though smacked her away with unexpected strength as she was launched into the tables. A deep cut in her check from the blades could be seen as her aura flashed before fazing out.

Team RWBY gasped.

Mercury tried to use one of his greaves to kick him in the head but a whirlwind of ice blocked all their visions.

When the ice cleared Mercury's foot was separated from his body. The stump sparking with electricity. Matoro didn't even lift a muscle

"How the?!" Mercury sputtered

Matoro then slashed him away with the twin cutters sending him flying into a bunch of tables scattering the continents every where, his aura protected him but it was a very strong hit, he was already in the red.

And so was Emerald

As Matoro marched over to the Mint haired girl he stomped his foot onto her chest. A coat of ice formed on her body.

The sound of a rib cracking heralds a cry of pain.

Ruby nearly charged out but yang clamped her arm on her wrist, pointing to somewhere else

He bent down. And whispered to her. His voice filled with rage.

As he did team RWBY saw his cloak loosen up just enough to see the object he Jealously guarded.

A mask. Blacker than any Grimm's hide, it had an image carved into it like a man holding his arms out and legs spread, the head on the crown of the mask and the arms acted as eye sockets.

There was something about that mask that unsettled them all…

Like it was…

Looking at them.

When matoro finished speaking to emerald he walked out but not before flash freezing her to the floor. Ensuring the mask was still on his belt he proceeded outside while dropping a large sum of Lien on the table as he left, with Joe hiding behind the counter.

The bar doors closed once again.

But team rwby had left out the opened window in an attempt to follow him

They were about to round a corner when a flash of light appeared.

When they turned all they saw were frozen footprints that suddenly end. But Matoro was gone.

They all turned to each other absolutely baffled at what they saw.

"Did you see that?!" Weiss nearly shrieked

"We all saw it Weiss! And I still don't believe it!" Blake too tried to make sense of what she saw

"No Dust, Not even a flare of his Aura, and he still vanishes with not even a single clue?! Who the hell is this guy?!" Yang finished their thoughts

Ruby stayed silent, all she could think of was the worn out look in those eyes… and the sinister color of the mask on his belt.

If he had a mask the whole time…

Why waste time on a cloak?

I Hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter of RWBY: Legends Unbound

Please leave a Review if you have questions or suggestions as to how the rest of the story goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Debriefing and resting

Emerald face was stinging from the cut on her face. And her entire body was burning with a frozen numbness

Barely able to walk after using fire dust to thaw and even less ensuring Mercury could even limp back to the dorm room stealthily.

They pressed against the wall, as a patrol of aleasian knights passed by they can't be caught

Not now.

They finally managed to reach their room with emerald pulling out her scroll to let them both in. just before a group of students entered the hallway.

They both collapsed in the room, panting and out of breath.

Mercury growled.

"I'm going to kill him…I'm going to kill that snowball slinging, hoodie loving freak…slow…it will be slow" he panted as he looked at the stump of his prostatic leg. For once being thankful he can't feel pain like he normally would. Doesn't mean it still did.

"G-g-gg-gett—t-t-…in…brr…L-lline-ne-e" Emerald shivered as she used her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

Cinder who was sitting on the bed sowing, interrupted by her accomplice's arrival, rushed to inspect their condition.

She was less than pleased.

"What happened?" she demanded fiercely.

"We followed Team dumbass to the bar… must have left because the target was the only one there…" Mercury snarled in both pain and anger as he tried to prop himself on the wall.

Cinder looked to emerald. Of them all she was in the worst condition, she looked like some one poured liquid nitrogen on her chest. And the scar was not gonna do her good with looks.

"H-he was a-a-at the t-ttable…" she tired to speak. Cinder feeling a shadow of empathy conjured a fireball in her hand as she held it up to emeralds body. It seemed to work because the breathing started to relax slightly but it also had a negative as she noticed each breath emerald took she hissed in pain.

Broken rib…the man was not someone who would have patience for them.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! he knew something was up. Don't know how but he did, he offered to order us drinks and tried to be all chummy with us…almost worked." Cinders eyes did not change in mood as emerald continued.

"Kept on deflecting our questions, was really annoying. Wasn't gonna budge. Saw something he kept on his belt…looked valuable to him" Cinders eyebrow raised at this.

"Didn't noticed when he was hiding it, room started to get frigid I wanted to know what it was…ah-ah…on the belt" she continues ignoring the pain.

"And when I got into his head…" mentioning the semblance

"That's when the frozen shit hit the fan…flipped out the second he saw something different." Mercury finished her sentence.

"Frozen? Ice Dust?" Cinder asked though she was appalled, he not only rejected Emerald's illusion…he flat out chewed it up and spat it out…this was a major setback

He cannot be allowed in the stands of the festival

Mercury made a short cynical laugh.

"Hell no! The guy created a goddamn blizzard in a bar! It was just like how the bitch Amber did!" THAT had Cinders undivided attention…

"Asshole nearly cut me in 2 before back-handing me away with TWO Scythes. Aura didn't stand a chance." Emerald said as she clutched her side in pain, it was getting worse.

Another Scythe wielder…2 this time?

"And you?" she asked Mercury.

"I-I don't know, I went to get him in his smug hooded face but he blinded me with snow, next thing I know my leg is gone…and not "oh no he cut it off gone" no I mean gone-gone like it never existed didn't even raise his weapon… he did though when he slashed me into a table and I blacked out after that." Mercury said as he held the disk that held the prosthetic with its missing piece. Carelessly tossing it away.

"Disappeared…" Cinder pondered about this…he couldn't be a maiden, only females could be such…so what is he.

"There was—guh—one last thing…" Emerald added.

"Yes?" Cinder asked.

"When he beat Mercury…and did…this! To me. He said something…"

Cinder was practically leaning at this point.

" He said 'Never take from a man that has nothing left to lose. For he takes everything from you…' then he froze me to the floor and left…and I had to break myself out to help Merc."

"…. Did you see his face?" she asked

"No, it was covered by a mask…looked mechanical"

"Hmmm…" Cinder thought to herself

She later assisted in tending to their bandages and mercury will be forced to make a new prosthetic from scratch, it would take a day or 2, they need to keep the illusion of real legs and not a moment before the festival

Cinder would later find herself by the window, watching as leaves were in the beginning stage of turning color. The howling of a beowolf in the night.

Fall is coming.

And so is the revolution

But with new elements in play, the plan is threatened

"Who are you…? " she murmured

She will find the answer, and she will watch him burn for this humiliation…

Matoro watched from one of the roofs of the academy.

Team RWBY returned to their dorm to recount what had happened tonight and of the things they have witnessed.

The 2 he encountered today were dangerous.

He was still livid of what the girl tried to do. It nearly pushed him today.

It was almost a bad day.

As the girls started to relax and enjoy the night they started to fall into routine…he misses those moments… ones he had with his team…his family. Yang cracking ice puns faster than any Le-Matoran could ever hope to achieve, Blake and her Ko-matorans patience that even the Toa envied tried to ignore their antics as ruby engaged in a pillow fight with her sister focusing on the book. Weiss briefly scolding them but failing as she became a target and embraced the carnage with all three in a pillow fight and Blake smiling as they brawled.

He pulled out the Mask on his Belt.

The empty eyeholes of the Ignika staring blankly at him.

The light that lead him to his most important moment… his destiny

The one that ended with the island pining him to an underground cave… the one he failed

And now the Mask was not only dimmed, it was black as makutas soul.

And with it he lost everything, metru-nui was destroyed, continents shattered, even karzahni became the briefest of havens for a time… he never saw anyone he loved ever again after that.

He was tempted to throw the mask off the edge, it was so easy, to just throw it away and be done with it

He reeled his arm back as his anger rose as a scream of hate nearly tore out his lips

But he stopped at a beautiful sound…

He looked back to the window as the 4 girls dog pilled each other…

Laughter…

He almost forgot how beautiful it sounded…

Down in the depths of Voya-nui…where joy was found in a place no one would ever expect.

And he almost forgot about why he held onto the mask for so long in the first place

He breathed calmer now as he lowered his hand…

Looking back at the mask and its unseeing gaze.

He'll hold onto it, he promised that he would.

So that he would not disrespect those who had fought to protect him…to complete his destiny.

He clipped the mask back to the belt where it belonged, and looked one last time before opening up a door to the Mountain Glen region…

He had some Grimm to hunt.

He would begin to test them soon, he only hopes they will forgive him of his harsh tactics.

And so he vanished, with only a small cloud of snowflakes to mark his presence.

The next morning the group started to wake up.

Ruby was the first being the youngest and with the most eccentric personality woke up beginning to prepare for classes.

She hummed to herself as she got her gear read for another combat session with Goodwitch's class at 9, then unfortunately it would be professor port at 1030am, its about 8:15 so she still has a good while before the rest of the team got ready.

She just couldn't wait to wield Crescent Rose again.

But suddenly a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

A groan from yang after being tuckered out from lasts night pillow fight as she turned over in a vain attempt to sleep.

"Uuuuhhh…tell them to go away before I punch again,…" she mumbled.

Ruby walked over to the door to greet the person.

It's probably Nora asking for syrup.

But she was quite surprised by who was standing at the Door.

"Professor ozpin?!"

"Good morning Ruby." He said with a smile while holding his ever-present cup of coffee.

He leaned in to see the tired state of the team.

"I see that you had quite a busy night." He said with a smirk as yang rolled out and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Nooo…I don..wan school today…"

"I'm afraid that is not a debate miss Xiao long, though I believe Glynda would be forgiving if I were to ask you a couple of questions about a certain event that has…transpired last night." He said with worry in his voice.

Ruby started to feel worried herself.

"Umm, What do you mean?" she tried to play cool as all the others started to rise, yang rubbing her numb face into feeling again.

"I'm of course referring to an incident that involved 2 Huntsman in-training at the winters embrace bar, officers have reported the owner who witnessed the attack also claimed that the 4 of you were present, I believe as your head-master I must be informed about the details of this attacker…"

"Uhh, well you see its…"

"its more complicated than you think…" Blake said as she came to the door.

"I see… care to explain, perhaps after a cup of coffee."

Later after the team got prepared for the day they managed to head down the hall with Ozpin gaining rather curious looks from the other students

They told him the details of their encounters with the cloaked figure Matoro, from Yangs first attempt interacting with him to the brawl that Emerald and Mercury had endured.

Ozpin became quite focused at the mention of the ice conjuring

"And your are absolutely certain?" He asked though there was a steel to his voice, even Yang noticed the change in tone.

"Yes sir, He was able to create a miniature ice storm inside an enclosed space, With not a sign of Aura or Dust." Weiss told the headmaster, he took everything he heard with a grain of salt and more…

"Interesting…and the loss of Mercury's foot?" he and the team have agreed that this was not noticed before, all students have to inform tournament referees of cybernetics in order to avoid disqualification, having one to function for daily life was understandable…lying about its nature is much different… scores of students cheating with these limbs have be quite common in some tournaments. They all agreed to be very quiet about telling others; ozpin is planning something if a case scenario happens

"We don't know, one minute he was going to kick Matoro the next a ice wind blocks the view and its gone." Blake added.

"Any idea where it went?" he asked but a chorus of no's and head shaking were his only answer

"Thank you for telling me this, it has been… enlightening." Ozpin said as he finished his coffee

"Now I believe you have a class to get to, I will leave you to it."

But Ruby had one last question.

"Umm, Professor?"

"Yes miss rose?"

"Do you think…that he's a Huntsman?"

Ozpin was quiet as the 4 students looked to him expectantly.

"I honestly don't have the answer,…" he answered with worry as he continued his way.

Leaving Team RWBY to ponder.

Once out of sight Ozpin pulled out his scroll and started to type: "Qrow, we have a situation in Vale."….

Matoro downed the last beowolf as the Goliath that lead the pack now covered in ice, finally collapsed under the shear weight of the load on its body, crushing it and turning it back into dust.

Matoro had tried to freeze the substance to gain an understanding but those attempts were in vain. It vanished one way or another, no mater how you try to trap it.

He watched at his handiwork as the grimm dissolved at different rates, some vanishing in seconds and others were for a full couple of minutes, it was difficult but even rookie toa have dealt with rahi that could rend a huntsman in seconds.

He once considered pulling a Rahi out of a dimension to help him fight out of curiosity.

Though after observing how grimm react to animals that idea was unlikely.

They seek to destroy those who create for the sake of it and their creations as well.

He had done his part to ensure an amount of grimm no longer lingered by the gates of the city.

Now he had to go back to the real task.

He moved back to conjure another portal back to vale.

That was until he realized he wasn't alone.

"huh guess Oz was right about you…"

matoro readied his Cutters as he wheeled around and struck a broad piece of metal.

A sword that was targeting his head.

As he pushed the weapon away he leaped back to observe his attacker.

The man had a charcoal colored hair with black streaks and red eyes that were highly observant of his target. He carried himself with a confident swagger though it seemed he was a few tips unbalanced, the smell pointed to one of the reasons for this, he also wore a red tattered cape that reminded him of the little hooded one.

"…I don't have time for you." Matoro said as he turned away. This was an attempt to analysis him. Not an attack.

"Who said I was gonna let you go?" the stranger said as he charged forward.

As he charged he was stopped by sharp icicles that jutted from the ground stopping on a dime in front of the bridge of his nose.

Matoro leaped into the air as he swing the scythes forcing the figure to swing his weapon shattering the ice and blocking his attack but couldn't block his kick…

Right into the open vortex, the figure not expecting this move was sucked in and the portal vanished without a trace…

Matoro smirked, the man probably will be confused as Karzahni when he finds himself in downtown vale for no good reason.

Matoro then opened his intended portal and walked through.

He has a team to teach.

And they will be very harsh lessons.

Qrow could honestly say that what just happened was a total mind boggling experiance.

Just moments ago after tracking down the figure in mountain Glenn after Ozpin notified him of what to look for, didn't have to look far with the amount of blizzards that started popping up by the ruins. After watching his skill for he was quite impressed with, even with a large size the man was skilled with the Scythes, they looked like the classics as his niece would refer them, but with mechanics that controlled the blades independently like claws.

After he watched him decimate the grimm he then engaged to understand the outsider.

Seems like he wasn't interested or didn't see him as a threat because now he's somehow in the middle of downtown vale with not a fucking clue as to how he got their.

Or maybe their was…

Pulling out his scroll he speed dialled the Head master

"Oz I lost him, threw me into vale though a portal…Remind you of anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willpower of the Great Spirit.

Yang couldn't wait for the Match to start,

With her paring today she was matched with Cardin,

Oh how she is going to love pounding his racist ass into the ground.

As the smug jerk hefted the Mace that he over compensates with, Glynda initiated the match.

It was a furious one, as her fists flew firing off long distance fire dust rounds at the knight he dodged and rolled pass them and tried to get a swing on her, a couple of dodges but an intentional hit gave her a small boost for a counter attack as the blows sped up yang's hair started to intensify in heat and her strength started to increase.

With Cardin wincher on the ropes as she started to move in for the kill he started to get desperate. That's when he made a fatal flaw for anyone fighting yang.

As he swung his mace in an attempt to knock her head and end the match his mace caught something.

A single strand of innocent blonde hair.

As he retreated to a safe distance yang noticed the strand and her eyes shifted color.

"You… ASSHOLE!" Yang screamed as she rushed him causing him to scream in fear, as Goodwitch commanded Yang to stand down, she didn't listen.

She was too enraged.

"YAAAAHHH!" Yang screamed as she swung her fist one last time to Cardin only seeing white…

Before crashing head first into a snow bank.

"Pah! Ppph?! What the?!" she sputtered as she climbed out of the powdered ice in pure confusion.

She looked around as she swiftly realized that this wasn't the arena any more, hell she wasn't anywhere near the school anymore.

Standing on top of a large mountain. Were valleys of pure white as large plums of snow rested silently on the cold earth, the wind whispering softly.

As Yang's brain tried to process how trying to punch Cardin for the unforgivable sin of touching the hair …could equal snow.

"Well…this is a thing?..." she said as she was so confused to even think of anything better to say, almost forgetting that at the moment she was completely alone

Except she wasn't

"Of course it is, for it can not be nothing…" A voice echoed from the mountains.

Yang spun as she realized where she was and the situation at hand, trying to locate the source of the voice as possible.

"Who's there? Where am I? HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE?! IF ONE MORE THING HAPPENS IM GONNA EXPLODE!" she screeched as her Aura flared with a massive burst as it melted the snow.

She panted as she tried to clam herself from the torrential flood of emotions that had just occurred.

"I was right to start with this lesson… With all the courage of a fire yet its will not to destroy everything in sight just as equal." The Voice called out again. Yang felt insulted with that.

"Excuse me?!" she asked incredulously

"I mean no disrespect…in fact its something I admire, You have courage to light the dark but you require the will to not falter, to lose the control of the product of frustration…" the voice started to sound familiar.

"Who are you?..." she asked again as her mind felt less clouded.

A snowflake filled wind blew past her as she followed its beautiful dance to its destination.

She looked up to see him.

Sitting cross-legged on an impossibly thin pole made of ice meditating, as he did not move an inch. Matoro

"Its you…"

"I promised you a tale… but first you must show me the Will to resist…."

"Resist what?"

"The one thing that gives you strength, yet the one thing that makes you at faults…your anger."

Yang watched as Matoro sat quietly on the pole as he maintained constant balance, he might as well be the ice itself with how still he was being.

But what he was requesting her to do in order to get anything out of him was ludicrous. She started laughing.

"Anger? 'Pssh' Pal your talking to the wrong gal, Anger is my thing I don't do the whole peaceful monk shtick."

Matoro smiled under the hood.

"Its not about being on one side or the other… its about finding peace with yourself and to achieve the balance…" he said sombrely as another gust of frost filled wind swept pass enveloping him, and when it passed… he disappeared.

Yang blinked as she looked around for any sign of the Outsider who brought her here. But to no avail.

Grunting in frustration she stomped passed the pole as she pushed it aside shattering it for the sake of it.

As she continued down a path she looked around as she started to feel the boredom sink in.

Granted being dragged into another environment against your will having to deal with a cryptic cloaked monk was pretty adventurous it's just like one of those scenes in the movies where the main character just cant wrap his head around it.

She then spotted something out of place, in the snow covered Cliffside was a carved entrance, the outside was shaped in the form of a mask, bizarrely though the mask looked mechanical more than it did tribal, with 3 binocular like Eye pieces that jutted out from the left side and a stoic expression detailed in the other.

This was probably the place.

She started to walk into the temple noting that some torches were lit, either he wanted to be nice to give her light while going down here alone or he's down their himself.

"You know I'd make a knock knock joke about their not being a door but I don't think you'd be too "Open" For it eh?" yang punned.

There was no way he couldn't groan from that

…

Ok maybe there was something to learn from "Peace"

"Alright fine have it your way…" she grumbles as she made her way into the temple entrance.

As she descended she started to make out a numerous amount of carvings, having to franticly take notes in Ooblecks history class she could make out a rough guess about the story of what it told.

From what she could see this is actually an Island with a remarkable landscape, 6 landscapes from burning lava plains to water filled lagoons to barren deserts to a lush jungle.

And with each environment there were 6 tribes, each alluding to their point of origin.

Many of the depictions of the villagers wore masks, the purpose was a little lost to her but they appear to represent power or something, kind of like dust to Remnant.

Apparently a long time ago a benevolent god like being bestowed this land with light and hope, and also taught the people of Unity, Duty and destiny as their main virtues, she was kind of intrigued by that concept. It looked similar to the tale of the 2 brothers.

But all good things come to an end, for this being had a jealous brother who was of a darker nature and betrayed him, cursing him to sleep an eternal slumber and claim the island for his own.

The rest showed battles against the dark, beasts both familiar and unfamiliar shapes harassed the island, if they were related to the Grimm it did not say, and the rest of the carvings were blurred out by wear or were shattered, probably because no one came here to maintain the carvings.

She continued down the path until she came to an open chamber, Filled with Ice.

Poles just like the one Matoro stood on were present, and the exit was right on the other side.

"You will have to learn the Importance of balance to reach the exit, for ice is never changing, calm but with a treacherous landscape, Willpower gives those who know Peace the balance to pass these obstacles…" The Voice of Matoro resounded off the walls.

Yang waved him off as she prepped her ember Celica.

"This is too easy, I can just launch my self across." She said confidently as she started to take a run up.

"Is it?"

That's when the chamber was lit up.

And she realized how difficult it really would be.

Razor sharp icicles lined every inch of the floors, walls and even the celling, and massive blocks of ice creating the illusion that the exit was closer than she thought even blocking a straight path and if she was airborne navigation would be hazardous, impossible really. Even blasting a path through could do more harm than good

It was not a room that allowed carelessness

"…I'll just go back where I came." Yang stated with a raised finger.

But the grinding of stone killed that idea

Yang looked back to see the door slam shut behind her.

No turning back now.

She sat down for a while trying to figure this out, their were a number of the ice poles in the chamber some looked less stable than others, but they all demanded the same thing. Absolute concentration.

That was probably what he meant by having to remain calm, a single slip up could lead to a very painful fall, Aura or not.

Her eyes looked at the closest one, it would be quite a jump but she made larger leaps, it would be the size of the landing area that scares her.

"Ok…You can do this…" she takes a deep breath, before hurtling herself across the chasm.

And barely makes the mark, she had to swing her arms wildly to maintain balance.

"WHOA!" she yelped as she nearly toppled off, the sight of the sharp ice crystals reminding her of what is at stake.

She repeats the process a number of times, each one brining her closer to the exit.

But every passing second is causing her to increase in frustration. Sometimes forcing herself to stay completely still for a single pole until her nerves were ready.

About 30 minutes pass and constant detours caused by ice illusions and she was at her breaking point.

With a frustrated jump she misses the pole entirely.

A scream of fear slipped out as she barely managed to grab the side of the pole but her frantic grappling only caused her to slip faster.

She only managed to stop by nearly shattering the pole in her grip. Any more and she would fall straight down and never get back up…

She then lost it, between being afraid and being angry she chose anger as

She spouted words that even I will not write here as her grip started to loosen

Once the anger was lost she calmed down but it still wasn't enough…the ice she held onto also melted a considerable amount in her tantrum.

She was not going to make it.

Tears started to pour out of her eyes, she's going to die…die in the cold alone and their wasn't anyway out of this, the one thing that had allowed her to pull through so many fights is gonna get her killed, she's never going to see her team again she's never going to se her sister again or Weiss or even…

Blake…

Always calm, but fluid…calm…

Yang opened her eyes again and blinked away the frozen tears, she looked up and saw how far she had to go, and if she tried to hold the ice any tighter she'll break the ice. But if she stayed calm… maybe.

With a patience born anew, she raised one hand over the other…

And the other…

And the other…

Each time taking an eternity…minutes ago she would be clawing her way in frustration looking for the fastest path…no…she'll take her time…she will be calm…Tempered. An hour passed by as she collectively found inner peace and cautiously made her way back to the top.

She finally reached the top of the pole as she climbed back up, this time she stood on the pole silently.

Listening to the silence…just like Blake always does…letting the cold air calm her down… the adrenaline leaving her muscles as the cold sought to numb her body…

She allowed the cold to calm her…and she found balance. She did not wobble on the pole.

Opening her eyes she was ready… without both the reckless abandon of her personal safety or the withering fear of failure only one emotion reigned supreme…

Calm…

As she jumped gracefully across the remaining frozen points an allowed her new insight to see more clearly avoiding obstacles twice as fast she made it to the last pole… only one jump left….

As she focused once more on the calming feeling, the serenity of peace born from the stillness of ice she took a deep breath, deeper than any other.

And she jumped.

As she soars across the air she could see the snowflakes trailing in the air as she landed on the ledged safely.

She dusted herself off

"Nailed it." She said with a small cheer, honestly she was proud of herself…

She felt more…at Peace…

"Thanks Blake…"

It took another half hour of wandering though the tunnels as glowing crystals guided her through to what she hoped is the end of this insane training session.

Though she felt much more patient with her frustration it still chewed in her… she just hoped she had something to punch soon.

She then found herself in another open cavern, this one with a bit of a drop but no hazardous spikes on the floor. Only this one had a massive crystal of ice jutting from the center.

She jumped down as she landed with an echo reverberating on the walls.

She looked around hoping she'll find some clue…another carving, a puzzle hell even a big Grimm to fight…

She decided to check the crystal, it seemed important.

She approached the crystal and discovered it was not clear or a mirage creating one like in the other chamber… this one was hazy, unclear…Violent…

"Here is the final test…" yang perked up as she looked around for Matoro… he was nowhere in sight…

"Willpower brings Peace and peace brings balance and harmony to those who seek it… to understand their paths better and to achieve there destines as a collective. Willpower is the root of peace, to know when a limit must be known, to know what distance balance must bring to unite friends and family…"

A sharp cracking noise rang out in the chamber… as yang turned back to the crystal…

It was shaking uncontrollably like a thing alive was clawing its way out…with an impossible amount of aggression.

"That is what anger seeks to destroy… to disrupt all that was created with no regard for others or restraint, to upset and cloud the mind in a haze of hatred… here now…you face an embodiment of one who wields such an emotion as a weapon…with no regard for the beauty of life, the cherished memories of unity or the elegance of destiny…Kurahk comes to you with his anger…as a son of the Makuta."

The ice exploded in a shower of ice chunks as yang shielded her self from the sharp fragments of frozen water.

She lowered her guard to bear witness to a horrifying creature.

It looked like if an alesian knight was made with a snake that had spines, though the stark white armour looked like it was grown and not produced from an assembly line.

As the spines rattled in aggressive nature she saw its long twin headed staff on both ends a diamond shaped spear, its eyes burned with an unparalleled hate and anger and it reeked of the smell of cold metal and death.

The creature then roared at her as she wished it didn't … an ugly unearthly creature rested within its armoured head as it screech an inhuman roar that even a Grimm would be jealous of, it was a slug like monster with a separable head like its helmet.

"You…are…one…ugly…son of a…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as it swung its staff towards her; she narrowly dodged as it continued the assault with rapid jabs and wild swings, all the while it roared with an unparalleled aggression.

Yang started to counter as its staff was blocked by one of her DRSG and she delivered a punch to its armoured head unleashing a fiery blast. This caused the monster to stager as it recoiled from the flash. A scorch mark present on its pristine white armour but it shook it off as the duel continued Kurahk managed to land a couple of blows but these only increased her power.

The duel was swiftly heading in her favour until after another bout of swings it unleashed a ring blast of dark energy. It slammed into Yang but she did not feel physically damaged from the blast.

But something was wrong, Yang could feel it.

I was like if someone took a flamethrower filled with hate and aggression and started lighting all reason in her head to ashes.

In only a moment a lifetime of all aggression came flooding back to her: Teasings from jealous girls, the Barbers shops, people who picked on Ruby when they were kids the list just went on but their was a much deeper buried frustration that was finally let out…and it started with a missing mother.

"RAAAAGHHHH!" Yang shrieked as she dashed toward the Rahkshi her mind ablaze with rage as she swung wildly. The majority of the punches completely missing its intended target as the kurahk then trapped her in a lock and smashed her into the wall. Tossing her away it fired another blast as her mind was starting to boil over, her eyes now a shade of blood red as she constantly smashed though anything getting in her way all the while screaming like a wild animal. Both combatants whaling on each other with no abandon of what was happening or even if their hits made a connection.

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH! FREAK!" Yang screamed in the Kurahks face as it opened its faceplate and screeched in her face she just punched it as soon as it closed. It then swung her off as she landed a distance away, yang rocketed back into her vindictive brawl but her body was protesting. The amount of stress her brain was receiving was finally taking a toll.

The Son of Maktua managed to brutally strike her with the flat of its staff batting her away and causing her to hit the cavern wall headfirst the concussion scrambling her brain.

Yang pulled herself out as she stood up less stable then ever, each step was unbalance and wobbling. Her head trying to procese information as anger was losing its effect on her "Is Tha—All ya—Go-t" she slurred as she felt her legs give out.

Yang started to collapse as she shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, in the rush of anger that clouded her mind she realized something…it played her like a fool…she was all battered and even bruised, she looked at her scroll as it displayed her aura dangerously low. While the Kurahk never looked better. Matoro was right…this monster literally magnifies the anger In people to an unbelievable level…she was thank full the rest of her team was not here.

She didn't think anyone would want to find out just what it could do to make simple disagreements into full on murderous feuds.

And now her mind was racing to find a way to beat this thing. This thing literally manipulates anger practically rendering her unfocused and uncontrolled, and there is no telling if she can dodge those blasts forever until it lands a hit…and then gets a real hit.

One clean strike is all that it takes…

She needs to get her head in the game…

She needs to…breath…

She inhaled once again as the cold air flowed through her head, cooling down.

As the random haze of anger faded. Only now she realizes that their was no cause for it at all eves from her mind she breaths again thinking of those who are probably frantic right now about what is happening to her… she wont let this monster use her anger…her anger is her own… and even then, its finally time she took charge.

"I haven't stopped looking for my mother…" she spoke thinking about the most frustrating feeling that has ever plagued her since the moment her step-mom died…the one who she loved with all her heart. But even then the question still lingered…WHY. And for once in her life… she let it go.

Now since Kurahk stuck her with the staff. Her eyes took on a calming lilac hue again.

Kurahk raised its staff and swung down for the final blow. But her hand clasped onto the shaft of the weapon, stopping it in its tracks.

"And I'm not going to let it control me…"

She rose up as she smashed her fist into its jaw eliciting a scream of pain.

She kept it up as the anger threatened to take hold once more, but she channelled it.

Instead of letting it rule her she focused the anger. Even as another blast of anger energy washed over her she stood strong.

She staggered for a moment as her eyes were flickering between red and purple, but she shook her head as she push it aside. No roars of rage, no blind charges, just her and a clear mind.

"Not this time" she said with a smirk as she fired ember celica. Hit after hit the Kurahks armour became even more dented and charred as it swung its staff wildly in flailing anger she realize how childish It really looked. And how she had acted all those other times.

"Aww what wrong daddies boy? Angry with little old' me?" She quipped as the Kurahk screamed in fury and tried to smash her with the staff. Yang calmly stepped to the side, grabbing its wrist and twisting it to an unnatural angle. Forcing the staff out of its hands.

She grabbed the staff before it fell to the ground with Kurahk cradling its broken arm as she used its own tool against it.

With a yell of extrusion she swung the staff at the white Rahkshi as it realized what was about to happen.

The sharp end of the staff connected with its neck severing its head and ejecting the slug out of its armoured casing.

The Slug landed on the ground as it slithered away into the safety of the shadows.

As Yang watched it retreat into the darkness she felt no pity for the miserable creature. It was just a hateful little monster acting like a big man in a suit.

She then sat down as the exhaustion took effect…she felt good…really good.

This moment has been therapeutic.

"Well done…you understands now?"

"Yeah…your right …I always thought with my semblance it was a good thing…taking the hits and then hitting back even harder… guess I never though how stupid of how I'm always just hitting things first and thinking later."

"It is true while your unique ability can lead to an incredible amounts of feats you are predictable in this way. Willpower over your anger is not the forgetting of the rage…but rather an acceptance of aggression and the ability to both channel and quite the flame, but to never silence the need for the most basic of feeling. Balance comes from not an overpowering way of thinking over another but rather an understanding of the emotional spectrum. Now I believe there is one last thing we must do before you leave."

Yang groaned as she tried to stand, after the battle with Kurahk she was so over come with anger that she practically came full circle. Hell she probably would cut a lock of her hair and be perfectly okay with it.

"You don't sound enthusiastic…even though I promised a story…"

The sound of wind rushed through the chamber as she saw Matoro siting under a large shrine in a meditative pose…

Yang smiled as she walked over in front of him as she sat cross-legged herself…deep breathing and relaxing…calmer than she had ever felt in years.

"You better make it a good one…" she felt like she deserved an answer

Matoro smiled

"My mentor made sure of it."

Cardin screamed in fear as he closed his eyes in fear as the Blonde Brawler came at him at full force.

There would be no mercy from this girl for touching the hair…

"Yang wait!" Ruby called out, she doesn't want yang to get penalized for another physical confrontation.

But just as she came within range of punching distance…

She disappeared.

A massive glowing portal opened up as she flew straight towards it, it disappeared with an audible popping sound, and yang was nowhere to be found.

Everyone in the arena froze at the sight.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted as she leaped from the stands to where her sister disappeared. Other teams did as well in a vain attempt to figure out where her sister went. Glynda included

Weiss looked around as she tried to find any sign of Yang.

"Where did she…?

But another flash of light interrupted their confusion as another portal opened up.

All teams prepared their weapons and goodwitch stood in the lead, as a senior huntsman she must ensure the safety of all students.

But they were surprised at what stumbled out.

Not mere moments Yang was without a scratch but now she looked like a wild animal tried to maul her… but that wasn't the most shocking thing, she was smiling, and not an adrenaline fuelled one, but a genuine happy one.

Cardin cowered as she was quite close to her but yang didn't even spare him a glance.

Miss goodwitch moved in to inspect her student as yang started to stagger; Ruby used her semblance to rush to her side as she caught her.

"Yang! Talk to me! What happened?" she asked fearful for her sisters state.

Yang barely standing smiled as she hugged her sister.

As she pulled away she drew something from behind her back

"You should see the other guy." She said with a tired laugh as she revealed what It was, the broken head case of the rahkshi.

The students around her murmured in awe to what she was holding.

"What the heck is that?" Weiss murmured as Goodwitch approached her student.

"Miss Xiao Long are you alright?! What happ-" she stopped herself the moment her eyes laid upon the broken head casing, the fresh stench of its owner still wafting from its armour sending chills down everyone's spine.

"I'm going to need you to come with me to the Medical, after that we need to talk with Ozpin…" she said her tone shifting to a much quieter voice, students started to talk amongst themselves as Ruby handed her sister to the Professor as Glynda carried the Blonde brawler away.

Glynda stopped for just a moment to instruct her students.

"All students are dismissed from any other classes for the day but you are to return to your dorms and not to leave until further notice, do not return there ALONE." She warned as she continued to help Yang out of the class as the students tired to make out what in the world just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Legends and Fairy tails.

Yang sat quietly staring at the stark white piece of armour that once housed a murderous monster as she lied in the hospital bed of beacons infirmary, most of her body has been bandaged up. Thoughts still swirling in her head as she's processing what Matoro told her.

Much was still left out but the main question as to whom and what he was is finally known.

She just hoped they didn't throw her into the nut house after this.

The nurse gently finished wrapping her head, as the last bandage was set

"There we are, all finished now don't move about too much, your aura should be able to nix the rest." The nurse said as she moved to remove the tools.

"Thanks." Yang said with a smile

"Anytime you have an problem I'll be here." The nurse walked away pushing the cart while humming a tune that was lost to yang for which song it was.

Yang's gaze returned to the Rahkshi's head… the name of its creator still echoed though her mind… as the memory of a Black jagged stone returned to her.

The doors slammed opened as Yang returned to reality, Ozpin Marched in with Ironwood behind his tail, though by the look of how tightly he griped his cane the headmaster looked furious.

"Ozpin I am telling you this man is-!"

"Well beyond even Atlas' comprehension I can most assure you! His very existence is not even possible." Ozpin shot down whatever argument Ironwood was about to make.

"But Ozpin what if he's involved with-"

"Not Here James." Ozpin growled as he briefly flashed a very sharp look as he reach the bed yang sat to the other headmaster as if he was referring to a topic only the 2 of them know.

"Professor?" Yang asked concerned.

Ozpin focusing on yang again and his eyes fell upon the souvenir she carried.

"…Tell me everything…" he demanded his eyes hardened at the sight of the severed machine.

"Well…the guy is not human…" Yang started hesitantly…

James turned to Ozpin "I'll have my teams to start investigating-"

"No! No he's not even Faunus hell he's not even from our dimension!" Yang stated

Ozpin's attention was undivided. "How is that possible?"

Yang signed as she collected her thoughts and memories together. "After I was brought to his home island he lead me through a series of tests, they both involved using patience and self-control over anger though one involved fighting that monster, he called it a Rahkshi one of the "sons of Makuta.""

Ozpin's eyebrow raised at these terminologies "Rahkshi? Makuta?"

Yang nodded "where there from…he's the Younger Brother…the dark god."

James and Ozpin looked to each other eyes wide in disbelief and shock.

"That was then when he told me the whole story."

In the cave where Yang triumphed sand pit was revealed under the snow in the cave.

Stones were placed in the sand each with different colors/

Both Yang and Matoro sat cross-legged as Matoro began speaking

" 1000 years ago our world was a brighter land, The ones called the Matoran thrived in those days and were lead by an elder of each village of the 6 regions, Ta-koro a village that lives in the shadow of Mangai where the Brave Ta-matoran stand firm and with tempers to match an exploding volcano, Ga-koro Sisters of the water who's wisdom and compassion are only matched by their swift agility in the sea's of Naho Bay and fierce spirit, Po-koro the desert brothers whom are strong as the stone they have carved and created wonders of art, the Deep tunnels of the Onu-Wahi are where Onu-Koro's denizens reside mining the island of its riches and sharing them with the island, the Jungles of Le-wahi where the more…eccentric thrive and play creating music, instruments and weapons to both invigorate the spirit and harden our defences and are always the first to soar above the clouds. The Cold Mountains of Ko-wahi…my first home are where silent philosophers of ko-koro have deciphered prophecies and preserved knowledge as well as hunted the greatest of beasts." Yang looked up to Matoro, as the orange eyes seem to grow heavy as if there was an agony to remember the memories.

"Wait you…lived here?" Yang asked Matoro looked up.

"The answer is both true but also incorrect. You probably figured out by now that portal did not just send you to another section of remnant."

Yang's eyes widened with this revelation

"You mean?..."

Matoro raised his hooded head a little higher this time and she could make out a white coloured mask underneath, the shape and other textures were still hidden though.

"I Bear the Kanohi Olmak, the Great Mask Of Dimensional Gates. In the dimension you reside your homeland is called Remnant, this dimension the matoran call this land is Mata-Nui in honour of our great sprit."

"Mata-Nui?"

Matoro nodded

"Unlike how the Tale of the 2 Brothers plays out, there are more powerful beings higher than him."

A Large White stone appeared in the circle; on it a calm face was carved into one of its sides. The smaller stones seem to gravitate to it as each formed a pile into 6 groups.

"In the Time before time the Great beings, deities of great powers and unknown wisdom created Mata-nui who was sent from the Heavens carrying the Matoran to this paradise, but when we arrived the Matoran became separate and without purpose, Mata-nui reinforced the foundations of the Matorans soul with the 3 Virtues: Unity, Duty and Destiny the matoran having been given these gifts found there way and built their paths as Mata-nui continued to watch and ensure the cosmos continued to thrive ensuring the sun shone and the waves flowed and the trees grow and shake in the winds breath. The Matoran would always be thankful of his loving grace."

Yang smiled as he told the legend it was just like how the elder brother was like, creating life and animals to grow and roam, but a memory snuck in as she remembered something else, how this same story played out in the carvings.

"But those times were not to last, for his Brother the Makuta, master of the shadows was furious of how the matoran revered his brother…for he worked just as hard to keep the world safe, battling great monsters, creating creatures for the matoran to populate their world and to use and tame in their work and even providing knowledge of how to better themselves…but it was an unfortunately forgotten attempt, for Mata-nui's actions seemed much more of greater importance…of greater love, and the makuta was known for his brutality and trickeries."

Yang was surprised at how Makuta was so…different, it wasn't hatred of life that drives him…it was jealousy, the younger brother created the Grimm in an attempt to have a constant force to snuff out all life. But Makuta had a role with his brother…she almost felt sorry for him…

"And so the makuta plotted against him as his jealousy turned to resentment and resentment to hatred and so when the Makuta found an opportunity he betrayed him, casting his Brother into a deep slumber, Makuta having freed himself of his responsibly enslave the beasts he created and casted a terrible shadow across the land, crops withered, lakes were dried up and the island itself became treacherous."

Yang stayed silent as the moving stones in the sands played out the story before her and how the jagged black stone seamed to dominate at the moment the large stone representing Mata-nui fell and sank. As the smaller stones started to scatter

Medium sized black stones surrounds these huddles and the small stones started to loosen from each other as the darkness started to eclipse them all.

"But hope was not lost. For the great beings heard the call of the matoran's pleas and sent 6 Heroes…the Toa."

It was then 6 stones each a different color fell around the massive black stone.

"Each commanding the very forces of the elements as well as the strength to use the Great Kanohi masks."

Each stone glowed as Matoro listed their names.

"Tahu the Toa of fire, who's skill with the sword is second only to another of his brothers, his ferocity is unmatched but the courage and love for his people greater, Gali the Toa of water who's wisdom and compassion have always guided the others in the right current and her ability to command the very water itself can wash away even the most toxic of damage. Onua the Toa of Earth who strength is unmatched and his knowledge as deep and rich as the mines of his home he is able to shake the earth under his very feet. Pohatu headstrong and friendly he can level mountains with a single swing of his feet…or play a good game of Kohlli."

Yang giggled. She just might have to meet at least Onua and Pohatu…they sound like a good arm-wrestle opponent.

"Lewa a carefree spirit who has soared higher than any on the island, his love of freedom provides him with the drive to banish the darkness the Makuta has brought upon the island."

Matoro finally gestured to the last stone, it was coloured white.

"And the toa of Ice…"

"Is you obviously I mean you have been doing a great job with all the cool freezing stuff and who else could pull of the brooding…"Yang trailed off her bad joke she was building up when she saw his hands trembling…it was in anger. His head turned away from the circle.

"Matoro?" Yang asked he looked away further as his hands clenched in a fist…

"…It wasn't you was it…" Yang asked…was he… jealous of something.

Matoro's tired gaze looked up and a look of shame was radiating off his body "…No." Matoro silently answered… his arms laid down, but were still tense.

"Did you…was he better then?"

"It's absolutely not a question of dislike or who could out-do who…He saved my life once…" Matoros eyes softened at the memory of the toa leaping off a cliff to catch him.

" He did?! Then…who was he?" Yang asked some one who was quick enough to save someone as powerful as this guy must be important.

Matoro waved his hand as he conjured a statue of ice at the center of the pit, it bore a much distinct appearance the body appeared to be almost like a machines like a much better version of the alesian knights, the way he carried a sword and shield suggested that he was more than just an automation. And the Mask itself was a striking reflection of the temple entrance with the 3 telescopic eyes.

"Kopaka…His sense of justice was absolute, his desire to be on his own most of the time is questionable at most but is understandable…but when he is needed he will stand by your side to the end…"

Yang stared up in wonder as the she took in the image. If it wasn't ice she could swear she was seeing the real deal…

A stab of pain suddenly ripped through her side as she clutched it with a hiss of pain.

Matoro noticing this, understanding she could not stay here without someone to tending to her wounds.

He stood up as yang stood with him.

"I'm sorry but this is all I can tell you for now…" as he waved his hand to conjure another portal.

"Time in this dimension is much faster than the one you originated…it will be mere seconds that you have been gone for."

Yang nodded as she was about to turn around but matoro held something to her…

"Present this to them…as proof…"

"Proof of what?"

"That you're telling the truth…"

Yang nodded as she took the helmet casing and walked to the portal.

"And Yang."

Yang stopped briefly as she turned to Matoro who smiled under the hood.

"I'm grateful that you can share this tale with someone…I was afraid I would be the last one to know of it."

Yang smiled as she jumped through the portal.

"And that's it. I found myself in the arena after he sent me back and goodwitch brought me here…" Yang finished as she looked at their reactions.

Ozpin was the most noticeable with how lost in thought he was, like someone just screwed up his vacation plans.

Ironwood however immediately took the casing from yang as he practically sprinted out the infirmary, not even bothering to ask permission and barely noticing team RWB coming in.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she rushed to yang's bed as she pounced her sister though taking care not to hurt her further.

"Ha-ha, hey sis…" Yang groaned through the hug.

Weiss and Blake stood at the side smiling as the 2 sisters hugged but Blake soon noticed the Headmasters lost expression.

"Professor…is something wrong…"

Ozpin realizing what was happening at the moment looked up and did his best to hide his negativity, he also noticed the missing armour.

"Please excuse me there is something I must do…" He said as he walked out the infirmary and leaving the team to catch up as Yang told them what happened in possibly the most unimaginable tale ever…

Well all except one…

Ozpin was silent as the elevator quickly took him down to the Vault…

As the recent events of what happened to one of his students…in his own school…

Passed through his head he could not help but grip the cane in his hand tightly.

Qrow had called earlier to report the encounter in mountain Glenn, this 'Matoro' as he called himself had not only a power to rival the Winter maiden… but also the power to travel to…anywhere…

Just hours ago the very thought of inter-dimensional travel was nothing more than a fantasy in the eyes of scientists and writers alike…but now its proven to be real…

And he is using it to 'Test" his students.

The elevator finally stopped as the doors opened to let the Headmaster through.

Quickly walking down the hallway lit only by the eerily green torches Ozpin's destination was clear. Coming up to a wall near to the…machine, Ozpin pressed a stone tile that was near invisible to the naked eye, casting only a glance to Amber and her unstable condition.

The wall shifted and opened as he passed through.

Inside it was a shorted hall but lit with a cold blue light as he reached the meeting…

James was standing by a computer that was monitoring the machines that were currently scanning the Rahkshi part.

Glynda and Qrow was here as well, Glynda silently fidgeting with her data pad as she played the surveillance videos again and again…

While Qrow… was not just the usual drunk but was also a fuming angry drunk as his flask was being held in a stiff grasp and the swigs were much deliberate.

The reason was not lost to Ozpin.

"Ozpin…"Ironwood said not turning from the screen

"Yes James?"

"I've ran the test's on this metal and the interworking's that would suggest its purpose…it's…its unbelievable. The metal is composed of some kind of synthetic form of material, it also suggests that if the metal was processed correctly it could very well take any form…"

"What do you mean?

Ironwood taped on the computer to display the molecular makeup of the metal, Ozpin watched as the synthetic molecules fluidly bonded to almost any dust type with little instability. It could also bond to water molecules and air to change their properties.

Qrow was not in the least bit interested.

The moment his flask was empty he tossed it away as he stomped to the computer and swiftly took his sword and smashed the console

All of them jumped at the sudden action.

Glynda was the first to act

"QROW! What are you-"?

"In case if you all haven't forgotten but I think toying with useless garbage is pretty pointless and a hell lot less important that talking about the fact that MY NIECE WAS KIDNAPPED AND WAS NEARLY KILLED BY THAT THING!" Qrow roared as he pointed to the helmet.

He then pointed to her as he continues.

"And had SOME People paid attention maybe we could have noticed a couple of bright flashes popping up around the school that probably should have reeeaaaly clue someone into realizing that their has to be a somewhat…unwanted guest." He said the last part with a hiss as he referred to the fact Glynda had be reviewing Matoros recent infiltration.

Glynda scowled harder then before

"Qrow I can assure you no one is less then pleased with what happened to her then me when she was taken from the training field but need I remind you, that you had him in you sights at Mountain Glenn. Care to explain that?" Glynda countered

Qrow lowered his arm as he looked to the other two, Ironwood looked as pissy as ever but ozpin who told him in the first place of this Outsider, had a questioning look.

Qrow sighed as he backed off from Goodwitch.

"He was in Mountain Glenn when I found him…didn't take much to do so made his location pretty know, when I got their Grimm were frozen to the core and more, It looked like an extermination run from what I could see. Guess he likes them even less then us. When he was finished it was a total count of 6 Beowolf packs 4 Ursa Majors a Nevermore and a Goliath."

All of the others eyes widened at this new information. He could Bring down powerful grim with ease was staggering

"When he was finished I decided that it was time to get a personal observation."

Ironwood recognized that statement.

"You engaged him is what you mean! You should have waited for-!"

"It wouldn't have mattered because of the fact he wasn't very interested, I try to get his attention but he decided to kick me to downtown Vale-Literally, Portal ripped open and he dumped me there…and so here I am I get to beacon only to hear that he snatch Yang from class and put her life in danger." He finished with a dark scowl

Ozpin was deep in thought as he remembered Qrows phone call.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" he asked

Qrow growled wishing he still had a full flask on him. He knew whom he was referring to.

"Briefly. You know how she is, and no Raven has no idea who he is and quite frankly she is pissed someone just might be able to catch up to her."

Ozpin was silent as he tried to bring all the mad moments that have happened recently.

Ozpin looked up as he address the members of the organization.

"We were not prepared for this…and quite frankly I think it shows that at this point were not going to be prepared for anything." The others nodded, as they understood.

"James I think even with you in charge of security you won't be able to apprehend the perpetrator without us." Ironwood nodded

"I know, I promise to wait for the other huntsmen before engaging him."

"Also while he has been a disruption to us mostly I believe he has revealed a problem in our midst."

Ozpin turned to Qrow.

"There is a team that arrived from mistral that I need you to look into…I think it could be the lead you're looking for."

Qrow smiled "Good. At least we can get something from this shitfest."

Lastly Ozpin turned to Glynda who had her eyes reverted away.

"Glynda I don't blame you for what happened to Yang…but I need you to keep and even extra close watch on Team RWBY." Glynda looked up to see Ozpin smile slightly. "I'm counting on you."

Glynda's spirits rose at his words.

The order discussed other plans regarding the preparation to the festival.

They cannot afford a disaster to happen on there watch.

Not with Ambers life on the line….

3 days later

"Sun honestly you don't have to follow me forever, Im going to meet up with Ruby and Weiss soon." Blake said exasperated with the Blonde monkey Faunus who at the moment was on her more than her shadow could ever achieve.

"Nuh-uh aint no way im letting you go alone the next time some inter-dimensional portal creating wackjob decides to snatch you up."

"Gaaahh Sun we'll be fine, you worry so much." The raven-haired girl groaned

"Blake you heard what Yang said about what happened, the guy seems like some kind of psycho that loves to screw around with people."

" I hardly think he's a psycho."

"He's a Alien robot who's has weird ice powers, dresses like Dracula, throws people into random caves and tries to cut people who look at him funny." He countered

"He threw her into a snowbank first and it's whenever he thinks someone is after the mask on his belt."

"Alright but still what's up with that? Likes to keep trophies of the people he's beats or something?"

"I'm not sure its almost like he's…"Blake never got to finish her sentence as Weiss and Ruby turned around a corner to meet them.

"Blake! Class is going to start in 15 we gotta be there, its Peach's class this time!" Weiss called out as Ruby waved to Sun.

Sun turned to Blake as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…I guess I'll see what Neptune and the guys are doing for practice…maybe…you wanna...go to a movie some time?"

"Hmmm…. I'll think about it." Blake said with a wink and a knowing smile

As she moved to group up with RW Sun was blushing at the answer.

"Uhhh…well. Great! I'll catch up to you latter." He said with an awkward wave as Blake giggles.

"Don't worry I'll call you." Blake laughed coyly as she started to walk but not noticing a white light starting to appear on the ground.

Then just as Blake stepped over the light a portal tore open and Blake fell through screaming in surprise, as her footing was lost

The second the light flashed Ruby, Weiss and Sun all shouted her name as she started to tumble through the hole cut through dimensions all the while her eyes were wide open in terror as lights flashed before her eyes as she caught glimpse of other realms inbetween, and for a second she swore she saw a flash of gold before another hole ripped open beneath her as she suddenly collided hard with a cold hard and unforgiving ground as she was mercifully knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fear defeats all (part one)

Blake's vision swam as her blackened vision started to brighten her eyes heavy at first started to open up as she started to wake from her unconscious state.

The cat Faunus groaned in pain as she felt her body starting to ache all over from the fall. Her eyes widened at the thought that she's probably brought to the same place as Yang was…Matoros personal test she guessed. Pushing her arms underneath herself she rose as she took in the landscape

She was alone in a darkened forest, burned out and mangled, ash scared trees that some how surprisingly displayed a gruesome display of pain and terror that transpired in what she could only imagine a terrible forest fire.

The howling of the wind filled the air as groaning trunks echoed as Blake spun around trying to figure out what kind of place this was.

"Hello? Is some one there?" she called out praying someone heard her…

But only the sounds of the cold ash-filled wind and the creaking of dead burned trees were present…

The Creatures of Grimm would think of this place as a haven…

As Blake rose to her feet, the ash and charcoal crushed beneath her.

This Place was one of horror…pain…but most of all…

Fear.

As the sights and sounds of the unfamiliar filled both sets of ears Blake's eyes started to dart around… increasingly becoming more paranoid by the minute

She did the only thing that was appropriately dark forest seemed to be alive in malice that even Grimm would be jealous of. As she finally got out of the monstrous graveyard the forest seemed to thin though branches seemed to reach out for her.

Her breath getting more frantic as she ran it was the only thing she could think of.

But as she was running she noticed the smoke rising in the distance.

Thinking it could be a village. Or at the very least a campsite she sprinted faster

"HEY! Is Someone-" but as she busted out of the forest and into the clearing she realized a mistake and forced herself to skid to a halt as she nearly flew off a ravine that carried a river flow of lava, the smoke originating there…

"How…where am I?"

She looked around as she turned to see a gateway down a path that neighbours the forest. On the left from where she was she could see a large mountain with the dim light of a fire from its entrance Holes were carved into its face that must have once contained torches.

She viewed it with a feeling of forebode that where she was going was only going to be darker, if the drop off in the forest was any indication its where a story of death and sadness awaits…

Then again what other path was laid out for her…

She looked at her shadow…possibly the only thing that could follow her, and headed towards the gates. As she continued along she had to make a short trip to a winch station to raise the villages defence bridge out of the lava lake

Carefully making her way across she could make out that some of the towers that were apart of the village seemed to be shattered… she could only hope that wasn't recent.

As she passed through the village gate…her hand flew up to her mouth as she could only look in horror at what was left of what was once a proud village…

Bodies of small humanoid mechanical creatures were strewn about the village.

Many had slashing or stabbing marks all over their bodies and some more horrifically had their heads caved in, shredded and crushed, broken mask bits always close.

Others were crushed by rubble or by the look of it even died of sheer terror. The smell of rotting flesh making her especially sensitive senses twisting her stomach to gag. A liquid she didn't want to identify leaked out of the surprisingly organic parts of their bodies

Each had a hollow look and the shattered remains of their masks hanging from their faces made it even more sickening. And for Blake she notice a very important detail about all of them…

Each mask was almost individualistic while all faces were near identical…and all had the same look of horror on them.

It was a moment that made Blake think.

To these people…they all were the same… and most likely the masks helped identify other individuals

What could have wanted to murder these beings?

As she continued on trying to avoid disturbing the dead she could make out the broken remains of the huts that once housed these people. Many filled with unique items

Some in particular were staffs with a hammer and a scoop on each respective end surrounded by baseball sized metal orbs, possibly a sporting tool.

A soft clattering sound caused her to turn sharply at a part of the village where a massive shrine was inside a number of slots each held a mask that looked similar to the smaller beings but was larger in size.

As she approached she noticed the large statues surrounding the shrine. They depicted a large mechanical being that wielded large swords designed intricacy with fire styled blades.

A Tribute to a hero of this village…

What happened to him?

As she circled the shrine taking in the artistic imagery she noticed that one part of the shrine was cracked, light was spilling out of it.

Thinking that it could be important she unsheathed gambol shroud and with a simple stroke slashed the stone covering the cavity.

She crouched down to get a better look inside.

It was a mask like the others but where the rest seemed larger and a shade of red this one looked like a rusted orange, though with spots of gold potentially signalling this was once much more splendid.

Blake pulled out the metal object to inspect it further

It was also shaped like an hourglass though it almost seemed incomplete, like if the top half was missing.

Her ears started to pick up the scraping of metal behind her.

Spinning on the heel of her foot while stuffing the mask into her book bag she changed the katana into a pistol form. Pointing it in the direction of the noise finger firmly on the trigger.

"Who's there?!" her eyes noticed a darkened corner of the shrine where one of the statues was toppled over. Something was underneath it, large but small in height it was wedged deep beneath the stone.

"Why are you here? What possible reason could you have to be HERE?!" she nearly yelled referring to the carnage that had befallen the village, the scrapping sound became more frantic.

The creature hiding in the dark seemed to be cowering.

Blake wanting to get to the bottom of this noticed a cylinder with a coneshaped disk and a brightly shining crystal, it looked like a Dust Crystal from home, might be just what she needs.

Not taking her eyes off the creature she side stepped to its resting place and quickly snatched the device, casting the beam of light she finally saw what was hiding.

It was some kind of mechanical creature…

Though unlike what Yang had told the group this one was much less intimidating.

It was a large crab like creature with a brown metallic carapace and big metal pincers it also stood on 6 metal claw tipped legs and had long stalky eyes on the front. Organic tissue unlike the snake monsters suit of armour could be seen signifying it probably was more animal then monster.

It was busy stuffing itself into the corner like a pet that's trying to avoid a predator with one claw shielding its face and the other directed at Blake, like it was the only thing in between them, and all the while the sounds it was making were becoming more mournful and depressing by the second.

Blake blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

The creatures glowing soft eyes briefly peaked up from its shielding hand before cowering again, even more frantically this time. The other claw no longer bothering to aim its pincers at the girl.

Blakes pistol arm started to lower as she looked at this creature, which was more afraid of her than she it.

Blake while not taking her eyes off of it slowly moved away as she left the shrine.

It didn't seem like a threat and not in a mood for a fight so Blake decided to leave it be.

Once Blake was certain the creature was not going to move without her notice she left the shrine, though in the darkened corner the frightened Ussal crab peaked again from its claws and realized the strange creature was gone.

Pewku still didn't know what to make of her, the squishy creature seemed to be just as frightened but didn't seem to smell the red hissing creature, the one that tore this village apart.

As pewku cautiously crawled out from her hiding place while taking care not to make much noise, she poked her head out to see the Black clad creature explore some more though taking care not to disturb the deceased Matoran, Pewku's eyes teared up as she looked at those who had fell, she was separated from her master when the Monster struck and has no idea where he is now.

He's probably just as worried sick.

But then she noticed that the creature is starting to head to the tunnels, Pewku chipped worriedly.

While it seems like this creature meant no harm its dangerous to go down those tunnels, she still remembers her most recent trips down in the dark with all sorts of nasty underground rahi, but if this creature seemed like she's formidable then Pewku decided she shouldn't worry.

As Pewku was about to move out of the shrine and head out the village, hopefully to travel to one of the other safer villages she remembered something.

It was during when the creature heard her the first time.

And the sound of cutting stone.

Pewku rushed to the same spot Blake was earlier and it confirmed her suspicions.

The Mask was missing.

The tall Matoran was very protective of his collection but there were 2 things he closely guarded. The strange craved stone that was taken out of the shrine for safety and the Mask the creature has taken…

Pewku rushed back to the shrines entrance.

And looked back to the tunnels that lead to Onu-Koro.

Pewku whimpered as she cautiously moved to the dark caverns…

Blake was most defiantly lost, the tunnels are in massive disrepair and signs that should have been remotely directive are long broken, strange small bio-mechanical creatures keep on scuttling across her feet causing her to jump, she learned that the red scorpions loved the lava leaks that flow into the tunnels now and then so she made sure to avoid the heat least she finds out how such an animal adapted to the environment.

She was trying her best to recollect her nerves from before but honestly it feels like she's been making the wrong decision after another…but maybe just maybe some of those beings fled down these tunnels, she just hoped the evidence of lava was after and not before they decided to take this route.

The sound of scraping stone once again caught her attention as she turned around to see the same crab creature from earlier suddenly run behind a large stone, while peeking out from behind it the crab made a curious noise.

Blake's eyes narrowed…it knows she's dangerous so why is it following her?

Blake continued on hoping to avoid any further obstacles, though the temperature is starting to rise as time passes by causing her to sweet profusely, the crab keeping its distance as she continued down the cavernous deeps each.

All the While none of them knew they were followed by a larger shadow…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fear Defeats All (part 2)

 **Authors note: Blake is an incredibly difficult character to write for…I'm soo sorry the wait took this long**

The amount of time trying to navigate through the tunnels felt more like months then hours.

Blake was starting to fatigue because of the lack of ventilation and the stifling heat that seemed to just increase as time went on, the same crab creature that has been following her all this time is at least 3ft behind her, but as far as Blake could tell the crab was more curious then threating so she did her best to ignore the bio-mech as much as possible.

She finally came across the source of the heat wave as she shielded her eyes from the bright glow. A massive chamber filled with lava laid before her as she noticed burst piping that lined the walls of the chamber that pumped the molten liquid into the pool.

Blake looked around for another exit or even a walkway to pass over the lava flow; unfortunately it looked like there was no possible way across.

"Maybe I was wrong to come here…" Blake muttered as she turned to walk back to where she came

That was until she heard a familiar chitterling noise with the sound of shifting stone as she turned her head to look as the same crab creature clearing out a pile of rubble. Curious as to what its goal was Blake watched cautiously as the crab yanked out what appeared to be a surfboard constructed out of thicker materials, the crab tossed the board onto the lava and surprisingly it didn't melt nor did it sink.

The crab then did what appeared to be a suicidal charge to the molten pool.

Blake's eyes shot open in fear as she was witnessing what could be a brutal end.

"WAIT NO! -" Blake screamed but was too late as the crab leapt off the edge and the momentum of its jump caused it when landing to push the board forwards, propelling it at high speeds across the lava flow.

At the other side the crab timed her jump as she leaped off the board and landed to safety, she carefully pulled the board out of the lava, as she seemed to wait for something.

Blake all the while was absolutely bewildered at what she just saw.

Surfing on LAVA.

If Yang ever found out about this…it would be a very pun filled day…and it would have Yang on the largest lava wave possible.

The thought of that sent shivers down her spine.

But now apparently there was a way across just not a safe and conventional one.

Blake went over to the pile of rubble as she saw a similar board amongst the rocks.

After clearing the stones out she brought the board up as she inspected it with a critical eye.

It appeared to be in good condition, she's guessing the lack of scorch marks and melted edges are a sign of how many times it was used.

Lifting the board a little higher she prepared to imitated what the bio-mechanical creature did but as she did she couldn't help but worry about the burning heat that radiated from the lake as her instincts threatened to take over her feet, she started to back away as a million scenarios ran through her head, most of them unpleasant.

She shook her head. She took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself

"…You can do this." She whispered.

She needed to get across she can't let this get in her way.

Throwing the board on top of the lava Blake yelled as she started to take her running start.

"HaaaaAAAAHH!"

Blake leaped off the edge as her feet landed on the board as her own momentum propelled her forward.

But she felt something wrong.

She didn't notice the weakened pipe under the lava that burst open further just now… causing a change in current.

Her foot work was starting to work against her as she hesitated at a certain point as the board starting to swerve uncontrollably, realizing that it is mere moments before it capsizes into the Molten liquid.

Her eyes meet the crab creature as they both gasped at the realization of what was about to happen…the red glow of the lava started to glow brighter as her body started to twist. And a massive swell caught hold of her board causing her to be sent flying.

Blake screamed as she shielded her eyes as she was about to face the inevitable, the Crab creature screamed in dismay But just then as she briefly felt all the moisture evaporate from her skin and clothes.

A popping sound and the feeling of falling face first into hard dirt shattered her previous fears of an unfortunate fate.

Blake shaking herself from the unexpected impact looked up to find herself on the other side with little evidence that she could be dead instead, even gambol shroud was beside her untouched…

"But how did…?"

Then suddenly a happy heavy chirping form tackled her as her face was practically tonged to oblivion by the metal creature, which was acting more like a dog then crab at this point.

A thought that drove her Faunus instinct into overdrive.

She hissed loudly as her yellow eyes briefly slid into slits and gave the creature the incentive to back off. Groaning at the amount of saliva on her face she cringed in disgust as she remembered all the times the RY sisters stupid dog had used her as a chew toy trying to wipe the offending liquid off.

"…Stupid mutt" she groaned as the crab creature lowered its head and whimpered like a dishearten puppy.

Pushing herself up she finally got the chance to look up and…

"YOU!" she shouted as she grabbed her sword and pointed it at the newcomer.

It was Matoro in all his cloaked glory, his scythes deployed but unmoving. The glowing mask on his face fading to darkness

His gaze was fixed on her as she started to measure him up like how a prey animal would measure a threat.

But the crab creature seamed to be overjoyed by his presence and ran up to him and started to almost bark to get his attention.

It did as his scythes retracted back and he knelt and patted the carapace gently and the crab purred happily.

Blake blinked at the sight…it's a pet? Was it his pet? Why would he need a pet?

Blake shook her thoughts as she cocked gambol shroud grabbing his attention.

She was practically shaking at this point, she doesn't know what to do as his eyes gazed at hers. But strangely he doesn't seem to be afraid.

She has a gun pointed at him, why isn't he afraid.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want!" she demanded

Matoro sighed as he stood up; Blake flinched as she crouched low.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted

The 2 stood silent for what seemed like an eternity as they stared each other down.

But he turned and walked away deeper into the tunnels.

Blake's stance lowered.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?"

Matoro did not stop but what he said

"Where I wish, is it not obvious? After all is it not what you do all the time?"

This somehow got Blake to start moving toward him.

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded as he kept the same pace and some how staying at a decent distance away from the angry fannus.

Matoro seemed to contemplate his answer before saying…

"The white fang talks much about you…" Blake froze at those words as Matoro kept walking a couple of steps before turning to face her. Blake felt like a deer caught in the headlights as Matoro's eyes were upon her.

Blake regained her composure as the feeling of anger replaced the fear of accusation. "What!? You bring me here just so you can show what feelings I might have missed in the White fang?! Do you think that I know what its like to stop thinking about the what if's?!" Blake marched up to him and tried her best to stand her ground.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

She stared hard at him, as he remained unmoved. Pewku on the sidelines whimpered as she looked between the 2 of them unsure of what to do.

Matoro stared at her for a long time…until Blake started to waver under his gaze and nearly revered her eyes. When she did she saw his fist clenched and visibly shaking

"I'm-I'm sor-"

"I regret what I couldn't do..." Matoro said as he turned down to the tunnel.

Blake while flinching at his answer still feeling that she was invited reluctantly followed with Pewku on her tail as she tried to make sense of his story.

"If your friend had told her story before your arrival then you must remember that an elder was in charge of governing our villages, they taught us, lead us but most of all they loved their people and we loved them…I was no exception, when my mentor found that I had a unique connection with nature…he took me under his wing to teach me not just about how to be a great reader of the future…but also to make me his assistant translator." Blake's eyebrow rose at this part of the story.

"That was because unless it was most dire he only spoke with clicks and whistles…I mastered that talent with ease, but with all the responsibilities … I was sworn to keep secrets…secrets about the truth of out history and secrets about the very nature of how we came to this island…and with that kind of knowledge…it can make one be very anxious about what truly must be said…"

Blake eyes widened at this revelation…what could have been so important to keep a secret? Even from your best friends

"What I am trying to say…is that I was afraid once…that either I told the truth too late or I speak too early. That is why I brought you to the forest…but I was not expecting you to come to these caves…not with what lurks here."

Blake felt the weight of his words but could also see the dire warning he is telling her.

"What do you mean!? Wh-whats down here?!" she asked as she looked back and forth between the tunnels looking for anything out of the ordinary…ok poor choice of words but still…

"The force that claimed the villagers…a Son of Makuta wanders these caverns…Turahk wields the power of fear to the point where he can kill with pure terror…here you must swiftly learn the principle of Courage, Fear is the unstoppable, Courage is the movement of the soul…. and to run from Fear is to remain forever imprisoned."

And with that last word Matoro stepped backwards and disappeared into the shadows before Blake could stop him. Only Pewku was there to remind her she wasn't alone…but unfortunately it reminded her there was another down here… hunting them…

And with that thought she started to move faster then before. With the poor crab barely able to catch up, Blake's awareness was heighted and she tried to keep track of any crevices or other tunnels that the monster could crawl out of.

Blake slowed as she tried to take deep breaths, the Crab moving close to her for comfort but Blake gently nudged her away, still not sure if she should trust it.

By now the tunnels have widened and the light stones are few and far between.

If Yang's description of what a Rahkshi looks like were accurate… she would defiantly be in a world of trouble down here, and what he said about it controlling fear…could that mean-

It was then as Blake passed a certain point that the Crab behind her heard something, the eye stalks rose in alert as they turned to see the disturbance. A few stray pebbles and soil on the ground…but they look fresh.

A small shower of earth then sprinkled onto her carapace.

Pewku looked up as her eyes widened in terror.

Blake was about to pass into a part of the tunnel where the passage narrowed when she was violently tugged back and nearly topped over. The strap of her book bag being yanked back by what ever force was behind it.

Blake looked up to see the Crab frantically pulling at the back, chirping and practically screaming, and Then Blake noticed the faint glow of the Mask.

"NO! This isn't yours let go!" Blake yelled as she grabbed her strap and tugged back, Afraid that the crab was after the mask the whole time, whatever it could do.

Pewku however was stronger and was beginning to drag Blake back. Just seconds before Blake's shadow darkened

"Ngh! What's the Matter with You?! Can't you find a better time to Steal-" Blake shouted just as the ground shook from an impact?

Both of them froze as they looked to what had caused it.

A cloud of dust settled as the dim light from both Blake's stone and the neighbouring stones illuminated what she could now see as a rahkshi towering over her…

And Yang was not exaggerating…

But other then the shape and size of the monster that was where the similarities ended…

Its spines where shaped differently as was its staff that was shaped like fearsome flames, the coloring of its armour was a deep blood red.

The way it moves was different, from what yang said the white one was a berserker and this one…looked at her quietly like it was her worst nightmare…if only it knew.

Its eyes then moved to the bag that the two were holding. Blake noticed.

The Rahkshi lunged forward as Blake sidestepped let go freeing the bag and Pewku scampered away with the mask choosing a small crevice as cover. The Rahkshi's claws plunged into the stone ground as Blake pulled out Gambol shroud; both halves were out into their melee combat forms.

It hissed in irritation…it was somehow more terrifying then a fiery rage. It tugged its arm out as it twirled its staff in a surprising display of skill.

Both combatants were silent as they circled each other… Blake felt a cold shiver run down her spine as the Rahkshi's presence reverberated inside the cavern.

Blake stared into its red eyes… a glowing glass frame protecting the real ones.

Blake had no more time to think as the menace sprinted forward with its staff poised to kill, Blake activated the Dust round in the Guns chamber as she separated a shadow clone, Leaving behind a Fire infused shadow in her place, The Rahkshi unfamiliar with this tactic screeched in surprise and pain from the heat and light when it collided.

Its patient strikes were replaced with frantic swings as Blake took advantage of the fight, firing standard rounds and leaving in a couple of slashes, while most of the rounds deflected from its armour, a swing from the sheath part of her weapon managed to slash a component in its arm slowing down its function considerably.

Shaking itself from the panicked behaviour the fight slowly turned…

The Rahkshi's eyes tracked her movement as it moved to dodge another strike, it was slowly analysing the pattern.

Simple movement of its feet allowed it to dodge the sword and hilt combinations.

The rahkshi then made multiple rapid stabs in the span of a few seconds… each one making its mark…

Of shadows and decoys.

Each time she would strike and when it appeared she left herself open she leaves behind a clone to take the hit, a sacrifice to give her an advantage.

If only she learned to actually use it to its full potential.

From what the Son of Makuta could tell they were most defiantly solid, enough to feel resistance, if that was the case she could have settled the battle a long time ago…

It will cost her.

The Red Rahkshi appeared to be panting with multiple parts scratched and leaking hydraulic fluids form a severed arm piston, even a spine was cut off, The son of makuta then made a piecing howl that reverberated through out the tunnels…the faint sound of scuttling could be heard.

Moving itself to a point and allowing it to move in her favour she was starting to get overconfident.

Blake leaped back to provide her with more room to continue the assault. Throwing her scythe attached to the ribbon in an attempt to wrap it and pull the monster closer to her

The Rahkshi then made its move, twirling the staff the armoured being then wrapped the ribbon half of her thrown weapon and pulled her in close, Blake managed to create a clone to propel herself over the following counter and landed behind the red monster untangling it in the process, the rahkshi turned around with and while it made an over head swing it was building up a dark red energy at the tip of the weapon, Blake jumped back as she aimed her pistol form firing another volley of rounds, the rahkshi deflected the rounds as it moved closer, once it was close enough it moved in for the kill, Pulling back the staff it appeared to lunge forward in a strike. Blake leaped to the side to dodge leaving a clone behind.

But the strike stopped halfway and it move its body in the real Blake's direction aiming the staff to the fannus girl, the deception failed.

A Burst of Dark red energy in the form of propelled rings, launched forward as they struck their target.

The effect was instant.

Blake's Heart practically spazimed as her lungs constricted in cold petrifying terror as the world turned blood red, her eyes shrink as she clutches her chest. Her whole body paralyzed in the increasing feeling of the emotion.

"Wh-whw-wh-what.?!S" she could barely speak its like her whole body has lost control and her mind even worse…dropping her weapons she drops to the ground as emotions threatened to devour her…and worse.

"I-I-iiii-I CAN't- 'gasp" I can't 'gasp' BREATHE 'gasp' can't 'gasp'- HELP! SOMEONE 'gasp' HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while struggling to breathe all the while her eyes danced in her skull in a futile attempt for salvation…but what they saw as well as what both sets of ears were interpreting were worse.

Hazy images started to appear around her as the Rahkshi becomes a mere pair of menacing eyes in the darkness as more scathing ones appeared around her.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"Cat eared Freak!"

"Your nothing but an Animal!"

"I was right about you! You really are a no good murdering fannus bitch!"

Ruby Weiss and yang scowling at her as they her heart said other wise.

More and more faces appeared, each belittling her and some even kicking her while she was down literally, some were humans she protested against in her early years and many she could recognized as her old white fang comrades.

And their laugh was like a piercing buzzing noise.

Blake was struck again, tumbling until she skidded to a grating halt

"NO NO-I don't know what you're talking about! I've done terrible things but I didn't want to hurt them. I wanted equality! I WANTED PEACE!" Blake all but shrieked as she tried to stand but was once again battered. But this time I was a terribly familiar face.

Ilia Amoltia… a Fannus she knew when she was apart of the darker days of her time in the white fang…she…she was wrong …blurred darkened and her eyes glowed with a devilish red light, and the mocking smile sickened her…

"HA! YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID KID! DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD CHANGE PEOPLE?! YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A TRATOIR AND A COWARD!"

Blake flinched at her warped voice… "…I-I-I-Ilia?"

"AND WE SHOULD KNOW."

Blake's Heart plummeted at the voice as she raised her head to see 2 darkened silhouettes of the 2 people she disappointed the most…people who only wanted to help her and show her that what she was doing was full of emotion and not of Calm thoughtfulness…and she shouted at them…and worse…

"HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING THE ONE WHO IS AFARID?"

Blake felt all the words she wanted to say to these people…but they were trapped in her chest as much as she was in this nightmare…

"M-mm-mMom! D-dad Please I-I didn't know! PLEASE IM SORRY I SHOULD HAVE LISTEND! I'm-"

"YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE BLAKE…YOU CHOSE TO RUN AWAY FROM THIS FAMILY…AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE BE WELCOME BY US…"

Blake gasped as the shadows started to crowd around her, there shapes changing and there forms turning monstrous not unlike a Grimm…Blake didn't notice as she watched as her mother and father started to move away she reached out screaming with tears pouring down her face.

"NO! DON'T GO Please I-"

"Don't worry my love…" Blake froze in an instant. She knew who that was….

With a painfully slow turn of her head her shrunken yellow eyes looked to see the towering form of her past lover and mentor…Adam…but like all the others the current effect that held her in it's grasp made him look like a monster on the outside fitting to show what he really was on the inside. Massive and twisted a set of fanged jaws and black fur all over his body the only thing recognizable about him was his horns, which had doubled in size and the cracked and rusted mask on his face…hiding burning red eyes.

"The Revolution will live on…WITHOUT YOU." He spoke as the last words came out as an almost guttural growl as she could only stare in terror as Adam lifted Wilt over his Head…the Grimm around her howled and shrieked with delight as Blake's vision started to darken…and Adam and his sword started to blur and twist…into the shape of the Rahkshi…

It was then a whistling noise run throughout the cavern-and a disc struck the Hand of the metal, Hissing in shock the rahkshi stumbles away as Blake's fading vision started to clear but her heart was weakened by the terror and she could barely stay awake, the Grimm transformed into Giant spiderlike creatures that hissed and screamed at the oncoming intruders, Firing energy blasts from there back, but there was no room for them to maneuverer and what appeared to be a squad of 10 giant suits of armour bashed and smashed there way through the mob all the while firing their own set of weapons ranging from discs to round glowing balls they caused the spiders to scatter and cause them to flee into the darkness.

Blake looked around as the machines beat back the monsters and a slightly larger suit of armour personally lead the charge, targeting the rahkshi and managing to deliver a savage uppercut forcing it to retreat. It was only after it left that she allowed the darkness to claim her…

It was in the darkness of her mind that Blake finally felt the peace to curl up and cry her soul out…Blakes shut eyes poured tears of regret as all the feelings she tried desperately to ignore came back…Ilia…she abandoned her…and she didn't tell her why…she should have told her how she felt…that Adam was going too far even for Sienna Khan's radical view point…but worst of all…

"Mom…Dad…why didn't I listen…I'm such a stupid selfish idiot!…I called you coward's!I shouted at you and…I ran away…I ran away from you…im sorry…im sorry…" Blake kept repeating the words like a sorrowfilled mantra all the while hugging herself as shes consumed by guilt.

But as she layed there a light started to manifest itself…and a distant voice could be heared…

"So… Blake!…you never told us about your parents before!" a cheerful voice run out.

Blakes eyes snapped open she knows that voice.

"Ruby?!" Blake's head lifted up, though weak she could see the image in front of her…it was during a weekend when Blake and ruby went out into town to get an author signature(if only she knew what the author looked like…dumb dog) but the memory was clear as day to her and it kept going…

"I-I Haven't?" Blake said uncertainly completely forgetting the fact that she never brought the subject up, least the others saw her in a different light.

"Well of course Serously I know you like to keep a lot of stuff to yourself but that dosent mean you have to …I mean its not like you and Yang haven't talked about!-" but as Ruby was about to finish the sentence she notice Blake holding the book closer to her cheast and looking away in shame…

"Oh…Blake im sorry I didn't mean to it's just that I thought-" Ruby began panicked but Blake managed to stop her.

"No no. There okay its just that…I Haven't seen them in a while that's all." Blake answered.

"How come?"

"Well its…Its complicated, I didn't exactly left home gracefully…" Blake said with a sad tone.

The 2 walked quietly for amoment as Ruby let the words sink in, the Blake in the dark had propped herself into a sitting position with her arms over her knees and her head rested in them she had been watching this whole time trying to see the reason why this memory would come arise… her head turned to the black floor as it seemed it didn't have the answer.

"Is it because your afraid your mom and dad still not happy with you?" Ruby said suddenly.

Both past and present Blake looked to the silver eyed black-auburn haired girl.

"Wha-what do you mean afraid?" Past Blake said.

"When you get worried your…Bow starts to twitch and you get a bit more…"Blakey" then usual." Ruby explained

Blake was silent for a moment before sighing… "I-I had an argument about-About the White fang, I was before things started to turn for the worst." Ruby was quiet as she let blake explain.

"Remember when I said that I might as well born into the White Fang?" Blake asked and Ruby nodded once again "Well the fact is…Ghira Belladonna alongside Kali Belladonna: My parents were the previous leaders of the White Fang. They never explained why they wanted to find peace with humans the way they did but they always belived that it could have been done with speaches and mutual understanding…but as the Fannus got desperate for change they turned to Sienna Khan and others like her for the faster results…I-I was one of them who listened…" Present Blake shifted in guilt as to what she did next.

"One of the people who was in the white fang with Ilia was also motivated by Sienna but she always looked to me before making her decisions, my parents always managed to bring me to reason as to what Is right and what is just hurt full to the white fang's cause, I stayed out of Sienna's side for a while but when I meet Adam I-He was what made me belive that we were getting nowhere." Ruby listened as Past Blake cluched the book she was carrying tighter.

"At that point Sienna took over and my parents stepped down from the leadership of the White Fang…it was also at that moment I chose to leave Menagere…I was 15 when I did…" The 2 stoped as Ruby finally realized how bad the result of Blake being frustrated with her family was "I told them that what I was doing was right and they weren't getting anywhere my father told me that I was not being wise about it and I shouted at him…even when my own mom tired to bring me back I pushed her away and…I called them cowards… I-I don't think any parent could forgive-" Blake stopped as she felt something wrap around her comfortably and a cloud of red petals floated gently in the wind…Blake looked down to see Ruby with tears in her eyes as she stood there shocked…

"Blake its okay, I think they forgive you." Ruby said quietly

"But-But I-!" Ruby tightened her hug slightly pulling blake from her doubts. Blake with no other choice decided to relent and returned the hug

"Dad and Yang yelled at each other when she was being reckless…but they always laughed it off, You just…need to know that they always love you…just like how Dad still loved me and Yang after I used baby powder and Yang collected all of the mattresses to make a snow slide in the summer, Dad freaked when he found out the whole house was completely white." Ruby said with a laugh.

Blake paused at the mentioned final sentence, then snorted as the both of them laughed at the thought of a artificial winter indoors.

Blake smiled, she was in a much better mood then before and the mention of Ruby and Yang's antics in their childhood made it worth it.

Finishing up the hug Blake gave one last embrace.

"Thank you Ruby."

"Ah it's no problem. Just promise me you'll remember the next time your afraid of seeing them again, Im sure they would be more happy your back home then about some stupid argument."

Blake nodded as she promised.

"Of course, you did make it easy to remember." She said with a smile

All the while Present blake watched on as the void around her turned white…her head rising high above her sholders

She… she did remember…

And she did promise…as Blake stood up she looked at the memory of the hug as it shifted to a different time…when she was much younger…

A little raven haired girl laughing as her mountain of a father carried her on his shoulders and his wife by her side taking her in her arms and holding her close…

Blake wanted those days back…more then ever…but because of the fear of returning..the fear of the possible grudge…

Blake shook her head…

… I am afraid..

But I'm not afraid of going back.

The whole void became a blinding white as she woke up.

Blake's eyes opened from forced uncontiousness for what seemed like the second time today.

But the thing that was different this time…was the amount of life that was currently filled with the voices of both panic, caution and curiousity at the same time.

The Fannus managed to rise from the bed of dried leaves and hay that was makeshift on a slab of dirt as she rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dark of a tourch lit hut. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

Surrounding her was 6 3 foot humanoid Black armoured Biomechanical being's all of them wearing a different mask surrounding her in both curiousity and minor fear. But the second she rose they started to panic and jumped back,one of them ran out of the hut while another one of them grabed what appeared to be a weapon of some sort that was loaded with a glowing wheel of energy.

The second Blake realized the situation she was in her hand reached for Gambol shroud on her back only to find it missing. And with that she kept her arms in the air and tried her best to remain calm and make herself as not a threat.

While she did another one made itself known, this time a blue one with yellow eyes, it looked more…femine then the others as she walked over and smacked the one holding the weapon on the back of the head, causing his mask to come misaligned and to grunt in confusion and pain. The others recoiled at the display of the blue one.

"How dare you! You bring me here to treat her and you go and point a Rhotuka launcher at my patient! I am to help her not have you put her back into a coma!" the voice surprisingly female spoke with absolute disapproval, she appeared to be holding what appeared to be a warm cloth and a bowl of blue liquid in her hands.

The weapon holder grumbled something about "Overbearing Ga-matoran" as he rearranged his mask, though he did not get away without having a dirty look thrown his way, the others kept wisely quiet as she walked over, and draped the warm blanket over her sholders.

"Are you feeling better? Is there any feeling of breathless or any anxiety?" she asked

Blake still feeling the tightness in her chest nodded as the 'Ga-Matoran' held the bowl to her hands as Blake looked at it with a questioning look, the Ga-matoran noticed it and sighed.

"It's to help, Turahk's power dosent just affect the mind you know." She said with minor annoyance.

Blake looked back at the blue masked face as she let out a sigh and took a swig.

It tasted sweet like fruit punch but it also tasted of something alien to her sense of taste.

Once blake finished she lowered the bowl as she passed it back to the healer, as that is what she could understand from her behaviour.

Blake could feel the constricting feeling in her chest finally disapate.

She looked to all of them as only more questions arouse in her head.

"where am I? who…Or What are you people." She asked

before anyone could answer someone entered the hut followed by the Matoran who left earlier. It's appearance was taller then the others and he wore robes and carried a drill like staff in the other hand.

The air he carried with him suggested that he was the one in charge or at least one that the others listened to the most as he looked her over and saw the bruses and the cuts on her body but the most noticeable was the tired and haunted look in her eyes.

"You are in the care of the village of Onu-Koro, I am Turaga whenua Chief of the Onu-matoran… You meet with a terrible sight haven't you?"

 **Authours notes: Back from the Dead! Hey hows it going man that took way too long hopefully you liked this chapter. In other news I'm Working on a Ready Player One (Movie universe) x RWBY crossover would anyone be interested?**

PS. When I was a kid I stole baby powered and managed to lift a matress when I was just a toddler to create that very slide.


	7. Chapter 7 Prologue

Courage defeats fear- Prologue

Turahk limped into the cold abyss in the cavernous tunnels that no sane Matoran would ever dare enter.

They wouldn't even consider to step a protodermic foot within this territory.

His troop of visorahk, most of them are badly injured by the Newest line Boxors, fell in line as some of the healthier ones tried to keep the most grevious of the wounded on there feet.

one had already collapsed and was left behind...time would finish what is done.

Weakness in the horde was either to be disciplined,corrected or exiled.

the Onu-matoran have developed the war machines in response to the carnage Turahk was personally charged with by his father. comenced on the people of Ta-koro, the people of the Mangai were starting to become an inspiration for the rest of the island after the unexpected pionners had arrived on the southern shores.

Fear was needed to remind those as to what happens to the brave.

But now Turahk finally arrived at his intended destination...

Titan sized doors that would bring one into the presence of the one true ruler of the island.

Turahk knowing how to personally enter his fathers dominion raised his staff to discharge a burst of dark energy that would trigger the mechanism to allow it passage.

But he hesitated...

Turahk who was born with privilege compared to his brothers... having been created with a higher level of intelligence and power... tasked with some of the most important roles to the Plan... failed to bring his father something most precious...lost to an organic feline creature and a rowdy band of matoran no less...and in his eyes...it could mean to being his first failure...

And he had seen the consequences of failure from the indoctrinated Skakdi tribe they captured for this war...

Turahk shook his head as he aimed his staff at the door.

Firing a blast of fear energy caus ing the door to turn red as the random design of the door rearranged itself until it depicted the symbol of a Kratta...

The consequences will be delivered eventually...after all his father despised liars.

Turahk stepped into the deeper shadows as the visorahk shivered in greater fear then the would being close to there commander.

Turahk kept walking as the air turned thick and a green mist filled the air. Coming to the centre of the lair where crystal pillars filled with liquid coloured with the same sickening green and stoped just before a silver pool...

Turahk knelt to the ground. His troop doing the same while the carriers took care with the wounded.

They waited for what felt like hours some of the visorahk started to twitch uncontrollably due to the tension.

Turahk on the other hand kept his eyes dark as he waited...

"My dear son of mine..." a voice ebbed from the cold of the darkness.

Turahk's eyes britghened as he raised his head to witness his father approaching...titanic legs bringing forth the master of shadows

Turahk lifted his head further until his eyes meet the burning gaze of the Makuta...Leader of the Brotherhood.

"Why have you come home so early?..."

To be continued...

/—

just a a little scene to keep things interensting


End file.
